Virgin Harry
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: SLASH DMHP Set on Harry's sixth year, after his battle with Voldemort in his last summer, a curse from the Dark Lord effected Harry and it turned out to be a quite amusing curse.
1. Virgin Harry

Warning: Slash! MPreg! Feeling offense, click _back_.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Virgin Harry**

"I'm tired and sick. I feel dizzy, especially in the morning, and I even vomit out all of my dinner." Harry was sitting down on the hospital wing's bed with his sickly look. He suddenly turned extremely pale and began to vomit again in the basket strategically placed beside the bed. Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry worriedly.

"Why don't you try this potion? If you feel any dizziness again, I want you to drink it all and then test it for a week. If it still doesn't stop the nausea, come see me as soon as possible," said the nurse and handed Harry a bottle of potion which was ivy in colour.

Harry took the potion and walked away from the hospital wing. Suddenly realizing that Potions class was going to start any minute, he quickened his pace towards the dungeons. He didn't want to lose any points from the greasy bastard professor. Once he reached for the door, the dizzy feeling came over him again and his feet slipped abruptly from under him. Someone caught him and he could feel and fine pair of strong arms around him. He looked up and was surprised to find out it was his enemy who was now holding him tightly, Draco Malfoy. After he could balance himself, he straightened his robe and mumbled a thank you. Before he could pushed open the door, he heard Malfoy softly say something that sounded like 'Don't be clumsy, Potter.'

He entered the room and was relieved to find out that the greasy bastard still hadn't arrived yet. Snape would always arrive at the classroom right before Potions started. Malfoy brushed his way and walked towards the Slytherin section including his two buffoon bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, his side-kick, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson, the loud-whiny girl who hung around Malfoy as if her life depended on him.

"Hey mate, so, what did Madame Pomfrey say?" asked the red-headed Ron Weasley, his best friend.

"She told me to take this-" Harry pulled out the little bottle and then stuffed it back into his robe and continued, "-and said that if it still continued, to see her again." Harry finished and took a deep breathe. He felt the dizziness still lingering in his head so he sat down.

"If it is that serious then we need to find out what-" Hermione was cut by Ron who was glaring at her, "Jeez, leave it, Herm. It's not that serious!"

Suddenly, Snape entered the room and his usual black robe swayed with style behind him. "We're going to start to make a new potion. So, before I assign you your selected potion, I want you to pick a partner. QUICKLY!" Professor Snape boomed out the last word loudly. He was really in a bad mood. During the next hour of Potions, Gryffindor lost nearly two hundreds points while the Slytherin only losing eighty points (because of Crabbe and Goyle).

The class ended and they all left the dungeon. Suddenly, the dizziness came over Harry again. "Ron, Herm, you two go ahead first. I think I forgot something in the dungeon," Harry told them, controlling his voice as if he was fine.

"Ok, don't be late!" Ron and Herm walked away from Harry and went to their next class which was Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs.

Harry leaned against the cold wall and closed his eyes. He touched his forehead and massaged it gently. He then slumped down to the ground when he remembered about the potion that Madame Pomfrey gave to him. He took the bottle and uncapped it. He sniffed the ivy liquid and scrunched up his nose. The smell was worse than the smell of a dead skunk. Harry had no choice but to drink the awful fluid. Finishing the whole liquid was even worse than the smell. It did really taste awful than anyone could imagine.

_What type of potion is this? A dead skunk potion?_ Harry grimaced.

Harry stood up with his hand on the wall to support his balance and to his relief, the dizziness had gone. Footsteps could be heard across the dungeon. He turned around and saw a figure was walking towards his way.

"Potter, why are you still here? Let me see, skipping class aren't you? I thought you loved the half-wit giant," Draco smirked in front of Harry.

"Malfoy, I have no bloody time for a nice conversation with you though how much I'd love to stay, you incredible _shit_," and with that, Harry quickly walked away from the other boy. Draco was stunned but shook it away and went to his next class. Draco groaned as his eyes narrowed, "Damnit Divination!"

------

Divination was something that Draco didn't quite enjoy. Surprisingly, he would rather be stuck in Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Trelawney was predicting everyone's fate. She was in front of Goyle and stared at him for a while before saying, "You're going to meet a bad sign in the form of food!" Everyone in the Slytherin house snorted.

Since Draco was an ideal candidate for Head-Boy, he could get out from the class earlier.

After Divination, Draco went to see Snape since his Head of House had called him. Draco entered Snape's chamber. The room was eerily dim and cold just like the dungeon of the Slytherin. The Potion professor was sitting across him.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hi, Severus," Draco greeted his godfather. No one knew about their relationship in Hogwarts except for of course, the old-crack-bumble-bee, Albus Dumbledore.

"Draco, did you see something wrong with Mr. Potter?" asked Snape with a serious-look. "Well, yes. Earlier, he almost fainted on his way to Potions, but I caught him," Draco told his godfather.

"Why? Anything wrong?" asked the curious blond. Severus smiled warmly towards his godson and replied, "Nothing wrong but I want you to stay away from this. I know what you are thinking right now. Remember Draco, curiosity always kill the cat," Severus ended his word with a serious tone that even Draco himself gulped.

"Now, you may go," Severus shooed Draco from his chamber and Draco went away. In his head right now, he ignored his godfather advice and instead, he planned to spy on the famous Harry Potter.

_What exactly happen? It's weird. Potter almost faint just now and besides, every morning, I never see him eating a proper breakfast well, not that I really care. I even heard some from the Gryffindors that he often vomits in the morning. And then now, Severus told me to stay away from him._ Draco was thinking to himself when the bell rang and a full mob of students filled the hallway.

When he arrived at a two junctions, he turned left to go to the Great Hall and eat his lunch. Already halfway through his own lunch, Goyle said, "Hey, Draco, where have you been?"

"Professor Snape called me to discuss something, you know, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hogwarts and so on…" Draco replied without looking at Goyle but instead, his blue-greyish eyes were locked onto someone else; a brunette with the most beautiful emerald eyes. _When the bloody hell did I start to think like this?_

Suddenly, a large creamy pancake out of nowhere slammed into Goyle's face. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed at that and even Draco laughed at it too. He couldn't stop laughing and fell on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Very funny!" grunted Goyle with his creamy face and a few crumbs sticking on his face.

"I guess the fool Trelawney was right. She said you are going to meet a bad sign in a form of food," Blaise sneered.

_Hmph, I wonder if she could predict about love?_ Draco snapped out. _Where the heck did that come from?_ He merely shook his head and continued eating.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry ate his eighth raspberry vanilla ice-cream. Ron was still laughing about the pancake incident.

"Ron, be more polite, will you," Hermione scolded as she was trying to concentrate on her book. Harry finished his ice-cream by licking his spoon clean to get every little bit of ice-cream. He then stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to meet Professor Dumbledore. He wants to meet me." Ron and Hermione nodded their heads.

Draco watched every movement of Harry carefully from the part where he licked the spoon until he exited from the Great Hall. _Did I just notice that Potter has a nice ass…?_ Draco blinked and it hit him hard. He cursed to himself.

-tbc-

A/N: If you realised, I completely changed the chapter 1 and I wanted to thank **phayze** (erm, is that how to spell your username) for the beta. From here, I shall changed the chapter 2 and onwards. I won't be updating chap 10 for a while because I need to pay attention to change few plots from chap 2 to chap 9. --- 22.Nov.2005 ---


	2. Sense and Symptom

Author: Atsu Tenshi

The disclaimer and warning can be found in the first chap Virgin Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sense and Symptom**

Harry sat across Professor Dumbledore. The old headmaster of Hogwarts handed him a lemon drop. He obligingly took it and sucked at it happily. Dumbledore smiled as he watched Harry. But a few seconds later, he turned serious.

"Harry, there is something that I need to tell you and I hope you would take this calmly cause I don't want anything serious happening between you and the baby later," said Professor Dumbledore. The twinkles within his blue orbs lost.

Professor Dumbledore leaned against his big, cushy chair. Harry was puzzled. He did not understand especially with the word _baby_ that Professor Dumbledore said a few seconds ago.

"Harry, do you realise that something is wrong with you? I mean, like you get dizzy especially in the morning?" continued the professor.

Harry's heart hammered and the first thought that came to his mind was, _am I dying?_ Harry gulped, forgetting that the lemon drop sweet was still inside his mouth. He nearly choked but managed to slip it back to his tongue.

"Yes I am. But I don't seem to understand about that _baby_-thing."

"Oh, you will know about that sooner. May I ask you another question before I get to the point?" the headmaster asked him. Harry nodded his head. "Well, are you in a sort of relationship?"

Harry blushed as he replied, "No, never, except…school-crush…" Harry once got a huge crush on one Asian-girl, Cho Chang, but that was last year and that had nothing to do with it anymore.

"Ahh, so you are still a virgin then," said the Professor Dumbledore to himself rather than to Harry. Harry, on the other hand, blushed deeply as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"I don't understand professor." Harry looked at the older man across him. A frown now plastered on his face.

"Harry, do you still remember what happen to you before Voldemort ran away with his Death-eaters?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, he cast me a curse. I don't know what curse is that." Harry was quiet then. After a long silence, something snapped within Harry, "Do you mean, this entire symptom that is happening to me was from that curse!" Harry asked loudly.

"It's neither a deadly curse nor a poison one. I wonder why Voldemort cast you with such curse. Very funny indeed," said Dumbledore and continued, "Harry, the curse that Voldemort cast to you is a curse which could make you bore a child. It usually happens to only…a pure person…a virgin person, like you…"

Two words hit Harry's head. "I'M PREGNANT!"

"Calm down, my boy."

"I'M PREGNANT! MERLIN, I'M ACTUALLY PREGNANT!"

"HARRY, COULD YOU SIT DOWN FIRST!" Professor Dumbeldore's voice boomed in the whole room.

Realising that he had stood up, Harry sat down. He looked down to his stomach. He could not believe it. He is pregnant, without any sexual activity. Then, Harry began to ponder about something.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and voiced out his fear, "Does this mean, I'm…I'm…I'm…" Harry gulped and continued, "I'm pregnant with Voldemort's child?" deep in his heart; he was silently praying and hoping that it was the opposite way.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and shook his head. Harry sighed with relieved. "But then, who is the father- um, I mean mother…uh, father…, I guess?"

"Good point, Harry. That baby of yours would choose the father well, _father_, I should say that. You would feel the pull that happens to be between the baby and the future-father or should I say the future husband of yours." Harry blushed with that comment.

"You mean, I'm going to be with a male?"

"Yes, Harry. The pull is quite slow at first but not until the baby itself turns three months. You would feel the pull frequently. You could feel this some kind of jolt of lightning, the nervous kind I assumed. But once you get to know who that person is, it will be much more difficult to control your sanity. You would need this person madly to be by your side especially protecting you because this type of curse-" Dumbledore leaned forward to Harry, "attracts creatures such as monsters, all the evilness even ghosts. Especially when these evil creatures find out that you still do not have any mate, any creature would want to mate with you."

Harry gulped.

What if all the ghosts in Hogwarts gets attracted to him, plus the creatures and monsters especially the ones lurking in the Forbidden Forest? What about vampires and, Harry felt a lumped in his throat, dementors? For Merlin's sake!

"But this usually happens in the fourth month. Don't worry, Harry. Everything has been readied and it's going to be fine," Dumbledore reassured Harry after seeing his silent fear-reaction.

Harry's mind just went blank immediately. He had no idea what to say but just nodded his head to indicate that he heard Professor Dumbledore's words loud and clear.

------

I'm going to be a mother," whispered Harry, touching his still flat stomach. He was standing in front of the lake, outside Hogwarts. "I wonder who will you choose as your father, eh?" Harry caressed his stomach lightly. It was after dinner and Harry was taking a light walk, alone by himself. Besides, it was not as if he was going to be attacked by any vicious creature or Death-eaters that would suddenly appear from nowhere or something. However, if any of the latter appeared, he could just strike them with his wand.

"Hey, mate!"

The brunet stopped caressing his stomach and turned to look at his best friend. Should he tell him or should he not? Well, it was better if he keep it as a secret for a while until he found out who his soul-destiny and the baby's father is.

"Don't you feel cold?" asked Ron.

"Not really."

"You've been quiet since just now. A lot of students noticed it while we were having dinner."

"Lots of things had been going on, you know…"

Ron nodded his head, understanding what Harry meant beneath those words. He knew that Harry would not tell him anything until he was ready. Harry patted his friend's shoulder and grinned at him. "It's alright! No worry!"

Ron grinned back to Harry. "Of course, besides, I'm not Herm. I'll be waiting but not too long, mate! My patience won't last forever."

Harry loved his best friend. He wondered if the baby would choose Ron as the father. Harry paled. He never wanted that to happen. That would be as worse as having Snape as his lifetime mate. Well, it did not mean that Ron was as greasy as Professor Snape but it would be much better if it were someone else. Maybe someone like… Draco Malfoy. Hey, Draco Malfoy is not a bad idea!

Hang on a second; did he just say that Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy of all people is not a bad idea? Now, where the hell did that came from? He didn't want his baby to be just like the spoiled little brat, most snobbish git with his notorious arrogant attitude.

------

A week had passed by and Draco seldom saw Potter, except when they were in the Great Hall, Charm, Potion and two times in DADA. Professor Dumbledore had announced that Harry had been put out from Quidditch much to the disappointment of the Gryffindors but lots of smiles of triumph from the Slytherins well, except from Draco.

He didn't know why, but he just felt unhappy about it.

_Something happened and I don't know anything about this! I must ask Josh later!_

Draco walked to the infirmary. He got bruises at the side of his face which he accidentally fell down on, flat to the ground, from his broom while playing Quidditch. Fortunately, it was not that high.

He opened the door and went inside. As usual, the infirmary always filled with patients. He recognised one of them and went to the dark brown-haired boy, "Hey, do you know where Madame Pomfrey is?"

The boy with the finest Prussian-blue eyes stared at Draco for a while before he answered. "She's in the third, under the private section."

He walked to his destination and entered the private section. Madame Pomfrey was busying herself with a student that she did not realise that the boy entered into the room. Draco Malfoy figured out that he might as well be precautious of his steps so that he would not interrupt Madame Promfrey. He walked quietly and was surprised to see Potter in the room, half-naked with only the school's pants.

Harry Potter a.k.a. Golden Boy, as always, looked healthy, or so he thought. But what surprised Draco, for the second time, is that he had just thought that Potter _is_ beautiful. _Gosh, what has gotten me to think such as this! _

Madame Pomfrey was saying something but he could not hear what she was saying. So, he leaned forward and heard something like "-been a month. Take care of yourself Harry but mostly the baby."

_Baby, what baby!_ Draco thought frantically. He was so curious that he leaned forward and accidentally slipped and splat one more time on the floor, for the second time. Harry and Madame Pomfrey jumped from their spots. The nurse came rushing towards the person that had rudely interrupted them.

"What happened to you, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Madame Pomfrey surprised after seeing the state of Draco Malfoy lying flat as a pancake on the floor. He replied with a groan and the nurse helped him to stand.

Harry looked at Draco and something reacted inside his body.

Draco stood up and Madame Pomfrey dragged him to another bed that was just next to where Harry was sitting on. He could not help but stare at the brunet's body, delicate tan soft-skin with a bit of muscles. Draco trailed until his face, catching that Potter was staring back at him. He screamed back to his mind to look away but he could not. Their eyes locked. Emerald met silver-blue.

-tbc-

* * *

A/N: Here is the new chapter 2. I changed only a few structures here and there. I wanted to thank **bLaCkFaia-nEkO** to correct some of my sentences and titbits of my grammar and vocabulary (even though you are bloody busy with school). Love you! Chapter 3 will coming soon –10.12.2005—

I love Brokeback Mountain. It's one of the best gay movie. Jake Gyllenhaal and Heath Ledger ROCK!

Atsu Tenshi


	3. A Prediction and All You Need

~A Prediction and All You Need~  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Another week had passed by and Draco couldn't stop thinking about the sexy emerald eyes namely as the famous Harry Potter. Draco admitted that Harry was attractive and simply eye-catching plus with his innocence. It was Divination and Draco didn't pay any attention towards the class. But Draco realized that starting from the prediction of bad sign of Goyle, every time Trelawney predicted something, it did really happen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, can you please pay attention with your crystal ball?"  
  
Draco looked at his crystal ball. The crystal ball eventually turned into red. Trelawney went towards him and in her face, she looked quite surprised. "There is a prediction, a once in a lifetime prediction. This is quite rare, Mr. Malfoy, you should be proud."  
  
The entire Slytherin house stopped and looked at their Head-Boy, even the Ravenclaw house stopped too. Everyone eager to know what is it. "Red mean love so, it's the prediction of your love."  
  
Blaise whispered at Draco's ear, "Oooh- congrats for finding you destiny in such a young age. Besides, since the Goyle bad sign, her prediction always right."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Peter Pettigrew escorted the Dark Lord himself towards a big old brownish oak door. They both entered the room and in front of them, there was a huge mirror. It was almost alike the Mirror of Erised but this one, it was bigger and it has the frame of silvery and golden with the art or roses and naginis curled around the mirror.  
  
"So, this is the mirror that will show the Potter boy?" asked Voldemort, looking at the mirror and touched the frame. The naginis eyes spark as if preying their victim. Hissing sound could be heard from the mirror's frame that was covered more than thirty naginis.  
  
"Yes, my lord. It is the Naginis Eye Mirror," answered Peter.  
  
"Good, very good." Voldemort looked at his reflection before saying, "Now, show me Harry Potter!" Voldemort's voice boomed around the room.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"In the week of Halloween, you would meet this person. In that time, you would exactly pass a painting of Virgin Virginia and then, you would turn left. But it must be exactly midnight of Halloween. There, will you find your true love," Trelawney finished her sentence with a dreamy tone in it. All the Slytherin and Ravenclaw looked at Draco and then they started chattering about who will be the lucky girl and some would just boasted that they would be the lucky one except for one particular girl from Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. "I don't think it's true. C'mon, it is just Trelawney's stupid prediction. Duh!" But deep in her heart, she was curious to know who the bloody hell girl that going to steal away her Draco. On the bright side of hers, she really hoped the lucky girl was her.  
  
Draco was still gazing at his crystal ball. He felt nervous but in his other mind, it kept on telling him, 'It's just Trelawney's prediction. It must be a joke well, just look at Potter! She had predicted every year that Potter will faced death but hey, he's still alive, look young and healthy not forgotten that he's getting sexy over the summer- WAIT A MINUTE! Did I just say that Potter-SEXY?!' He couldn't take it anymore. It gave him more headaches.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Draco walked along the hallway and passed a painting called Virgin Virginia, the same painting that Trelawney had said in her prediction. Draco stopped and observed the painting. It showed a beautiful lady who has the brightest emerald eyes with long ebony black hair that tight into a bun. This reminded Draco a brunette.  
  
The history of the painting was that Virginia was cursed by a spell that could make someone who is pure and still a virgin, bare a child. The baby itself then chooses the father and the father was Theseus Malfoy, his great, great, great grandfather. "Grandma, grandma, if you pregnant a baby Malfoy, why they still title you as the Virgin Virginia?  
  
"That's because she's pregnant before she even sleep with anyone," a voiced appeared behind Draco. Draco jumped with surprised and turned towards the intruder who dare to disturb him but was stopped in mid-way.  
  
"Severus, you make me jump!" It was his godfather.  
  
"Besides, it is kind of possible of how suddenly you can get pregnant without doing anything except for that kind of curse." Severus smiled and said, "Sorry to bother you." Severus walked towards in front of the painting and looked at Virginia.  
  
"Do those wizards still use this kind of spell?"  
  
"No, it's forbidden actually. But-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Voldemort had summoned this curse."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"But history repeat itself and half of it would condemn repeating it," Severus said, ignoring the question that his godson gave to him.  
  
Draco, instead looking at the painting, he looked at Severus. 'What did he mean?' thought Draco. Severus turned the other way and left but before that, he said, "I wished I could put you out from 'his' story so-called 'history' of his but, it seems that even fate is planning this too and is now playing with us. But still, stay away form 'this'!"  
  
"Severus, I don't understand. What do you mean, 'his 'story'' and the 'history'. Severus, Severus!" His godfather had gone far away from him.  
  
He was getting confused. Everything was getting weirder and weirder. If only he knew what did he mean.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
It was after dinner and Harry was walking with Ron. They passed a painting which was also the same painting that Draco and Severus had been seeing at. Ron stopped and walked back to the painting. He studied the painting and said, "She does a bit look like you, Harry."  
  
"Virgin Virginia," said Harry to himself and observed the painting too. She was indeed very beautiful especially her emerald eyes. "I wonder what's the history about her?" asked Ron. "I don't know either," answered Harry back.  
  
The painting showed that Virginia was touching her stomach and unconsciously, Harry touched his stomach too, still gazing at the painting. Virginia smiled towards Harry and rubbed her stomach. "And you acted like her," joked Ron after seeing that Harry rubbed his stomach too.  
  
"I wonder if I could call you, Virgin Harry."  
  
"RON!"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
While Voldemort was in front of the mirror, looking at the boy namely as Harry Potter, Peter received a packet from one of the Death-eaters. The packet was quite heavy that he needed to carry them with his both hands. Voldemort turned and looked at the packet that Peter was holding. "Let me guess; is that the packet for our victims?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. The 'Hide and Seek Dolls'."  
  
Voldemort gave out an evil grin and looked at the Naginis Eye Mirror which was showing Harry and Ron, looking at the painting of Virgin Virginia.  
  
"My lord, if you don't mind, I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Don't dare you ask me stupid question, Pettigrew!"  
  
"Of course, my lord, well, do you think it is right to make Potter pregnant. I mean, the baby will be stronger than the Dark- um- I-"  
  
"I know what you mean, of course, with the mix blood and power of the infamous Potter and the pureblood ancient of Malfoy, the baby would be stronger than me. Don't worry about it. I have some interesting plan and to make the 'story' of this 'history' of mine more complicated and motivating, this Hide and Seek Dolls will lead the first plot," Voldemort finished his sentences with a glint of evilness.  
  
"And how do you plan to make the ending?"  
  
"The baby should be at our hand, the Dark side."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Harry walked along the hallway which was the way to the Gryffindor's dorm. He was actually just after the meet between him and Dumbledore. They were discussing about the baby that he bare right now.  
  
'I could feel it. That feeling, but so faint. One more week and it will be Halloween. It would be stronger on that time.'  
  
He passed several classrooms. While he was thinking about the baby thing, he accidentally bumped into someone and his butt hit the cold hard floor. He twitched a bit and looked up.  
  
It was Malfoy!  
  
There, he felt it again, the thing that he felt when he was in the infirmary. He shook it away and tried to forget it.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
That voice.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Luckily it is not after curfew or else I likely to take some points away from the goody-goody Gryffindor."  
  
"Shut up and get the hell away from me!"  
  
"Get the hell away from you?! Now, who was the one that bumped into me?"  
  
"Ok, I'LL GET AWAY FROM YOU!" Harry quickly walked away but was blocked by Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, you're blocking my way!"  
  
"Not until I ask you a question."  
  
"Just die in the ditch!" Harry pushed Draco away but he, with his Seeker ability, he quickly snatched Harry's arm and held it tightly.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU STUPID HEAD!"  
  
"Stupid head?! Ten points for calling your Head-Boy a stupid head. Now, tell me, why that Bumblebee of old-crack-pot quit you from Quidditch. Besides, there is something that I didn't know at all."  
  
"It's none of your business to know!"  
  
"That's not the answer I want, Golden-Potty boy."  
  
"Just let me go or I'll punch you!" He punched Draco's stomach hard.  
  
"OUCH! HEY, HOW DARE YOU!" Draco tried to punch Harry's face but he quickly dodged it away. He pushed Harry to the floor and pinned him to the ground. He tried to punched Harry's stomach when suddenly, "NO! NOT THE TUMMY!" Draco stopped mid-way and looked at Harry. He was confused and wondered why.  
  
"I don't care if you punch my other part of the body but not the tummy, please." In his voice, it was as if he was desperately. Draco studied the brunette that pinned beneath him. Draco realized about their state and got up. At the back of his mind, a voice kept on telling him, 'Talk to him.'  
  
"Sorry," Draco blurted out.  
  
Harry looked at him, 'Did he just said that he's sorry or there is something wrong with my hearing?' Draco then turned the other way round and started to walk away when he accidentally slipped on something and Harry quickly caught him. After he got his balance, he stood up.  
  
"Always the hero, I'm probably one of the lucky people been caught by the famous Harry Potter."  
  
"Just because I've got fame and then you offered me your friendship, on our first year?"  
  
"Your fame, what for? I've my own fame."  
  
"I hate the attention of being the boy-who-lived, the Golden Boy, the Wonder Boy and all those names the people called me. Why just the public can't sees me as if I'm just a simple, normal boy!"  
  
"You're not normal, you're a wizard!"  
  
"Shut up. All I need is the attention of being someone else, being the person who the real me, not the one with this- bloody stupid scar! Damnit, why did I tell you this thing?!" Harry looked as if he wanted to break down but a tear slipped and he quickly ran away from Draco.  
  
Draco looked at the small faint of Harry. 'Great,' thought Draco. 'You make him cry. Hell, why did I feel sorry for him. I should be happy that he's crying!'  
  
Draco was deep in his thought and he whispered to himself, "All you need is the attention of real love." He looked at his side and stared at the view through the big window which was facing the Forbidden Forest.  
  
And he whispered to himself too, "And all I need is the attention of real love too." His thoughts wandered towards his both parents and his face turned to a sad expression. "Why they just afraid to show me how much they love me?"  
  
tbc  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
A/N: YATTA! I finished type this in one day! Well, I end this chapter with bit angst. Actually, I planned to type this story until the Hide and Seek Dolls appeared but I'm too lazy to type right now so, I just end it till here! By the way, thanks to the reviews and I love you guys!  
  
Jiro  
  
Sylvia Sylverton  
  
Black Tear  
  
zeynel  
  
kendra1117  
  
hpgryffin  
  
devilgirl5  
  
Nymoue  
  
The Shadow Bandit  
  
Sapphire11  
  
blackunicorn  
  
cerberis  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~ 


	4. The Secret Behind of the Hide and Seek D...

~The Secret Behind of the Hide and Seek Dolls and Me~  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Harry was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione had gone before him half minutes ago. He entered the hall and went to his usual seat which was across Ron and Hermione. He took only an apple to fill his stomach. "Harry, you must eat a lot. Breakfast is a very important meal in your daily life," advised the never-greater-know-it-all Hermione.  
  
"I know, I just don't have the appetite to eat a lot."  
  
While at the end of the hall, where Slytherin's table was place, there, Draco was eating his breakfast quietly. Usually he was one of the noisiest Slytherin's student to have a conversation if he's in a good mood or let's- chat-mood. But this time, Draco was quiet and all the other students leave him alone, even Crabbe and Goyle since they knew that it was not the good time to chat with him.  
  
But as usual, Draco would always sit in the middle, between Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy looked at Draco worriedly. It had been two days since Draco acted like that and no one was brave enough to question him. Pansy sighed and lifted her hand to touched Draco's shoulder but was stopped by Blaise. Blaise shook his head, disagreeing about what she was going to do. She rolled her eyes and put back her hand under the table and onto her lap. She narrowed her eyes towards Blaise and mouthed something like, 'I wanted to try, you idiot!'  
  
Draco was deep in thought, 'Suppose, I should meet him and- and- oh bloody hell! Meet him and what?! Apologize?! Hell, no! I'm a Malfoy for Merlin Sake why should I apologize with a Potter, namely a POTTER?!' Draco then suddenly or unconsciously slapped his pale forehead harder with his right hand.  
  
*Slap*  
  
All the Slytherins stopped their meal and looked at Draco worriedly.  
  
"What's happening to him?"  
  
"Is he sick?"  
  
"Do you think we should get Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"I'm worried about Draco!"  
  
"Was there a mosquito?"  
  
"Why he slapped himself?"  
  
"Did he forget something?"  
  
"Maybe he thought of something that he not supposed to think so he slapped himself to stop it, I guess!"  
  
"Look, there's a red mark at his forehead."  
  
"He bruised himself. I think he's sick!"  
  
Draco was completely headache when he heard all those whispering and murmuring voice around the Slytherin table.  
  
"Ok, look guys, I'm alright! I'm not sick because if I am then I would probably not be here right now, and no, there was no mosquito. Why I slapped myself? I have no idea why and besides, none of your business to know. Did I forget something, no, there's nothing that I forget. Well, thought of something that I supposed not to think about, well, a bit and yes, there is a red mark at my forehead although there is no mirror to see. I bruised myself, thinking that I'm sick, for the second bloody Merlin Sake time," Draco stopped for awhile and took a deep breath while all the Slytherin was waiting for him to continued, "I'M NOT BLOODY SICK!"  
  
His voice echoed the whole Hall that all the other houses stopped their meal and watched the scene at the Slytherin table.  
  
Ron snorted and said, "It seems that Malfoy looked 'pretty' bad."  
  
"Pretty? Didn't know that you use the word 'pretty' towards a Malfoy," teased Harry and saw Ron blushed.  
  
'Blush? Why would he blush?' thought Harry. Harry wanted to ask when suddenly, flock of owls flew across the Great Hall and gave away their mails. Fred and George each got a big and heavy packet wrapped only with brown papers. Fred looked at his brother who was sitting across him. He grinned wickedly, "Let's check on it!"  
  
They both quickly tore away the brown papers and threw it away on top of poor Neville's food. "Oopps, sorry!" George apologized but continued retreating on his work and once when the remaining piece had flew towards Seamus's food, which also actually thrown away by them, they gasped and shouted.  
  
"DOLL!!!!"  
  
All heads turned towards them. "Wonder who gave these to us?' asked Fred.  
  
There were two dolls and almost looked exactly the same if it was not the colour of their hair. The doll that was at Fred's spot was a bit chubby and cute. It's tall in about 2 feet 3 inches; it has the sun-bathed skin with freckles all over its body except the face, deep blue eyes and deep chocolate hair. It was wearing a cobalt polo-neck jumper with black khakis inside the silvery dark cloak.  
  
The other one which was on George's spot was a bit different. The doll was an inch taller than the other, pale-skin with no freckles all over its body so do its face, same deep blue eyes but golden hair. It was wearing the same attires except the cloak which was silvery light colour. They were as if been possessed as the opposite, the dark and the light.  
  
Hermione went over their place and studied the dolls. Draco, far at the end could feel the tingling sensation from his spine. It was from the dolls. He watched Harry and saw that even Harry could feel those feelings. Harry went to their place and studied the dolls.  
  
"Some kind like voodoo dolls. You know, possessing people but these are cutes one," said Harry.  
  
"Reminds me Child's Play," said Hermione, remembering a muggle movie.  
  
Draco stood up from his seat and excused himself. While he was walking towards the Great Hall's door, he looked at the both dolls features. 'It's the same! Like mine and Uncle Samuel's son!'  
  
Once when Draco was outside, he quickly rushed towards his Head-Boy's room. When he arrived in his room, he put out his ink and quill and a piece of paper. He was surprised to see his owl at his window, as if it's sensing that he wanted to send the letter immediately.  
  
Dear father,  
  
It's been a week since my last letter to father and mother. As a Head-Boy, I've been busy this whole week and weird stuff starting to happen in Hogwarts. And guess what, Trelawney predicted something upon me but I'm not going to tell father until I wanted to.  
  
I hope this question didn't bother you, is Voldemort planning on something again? Everything was like 'rushing' lately.  
  
The reason I write this letter is to ask whether father still remember about my dolls, 'Gyaara and Dyemon' but father always called it as the 'Hide and Seek Dolls'. I still remembered that father gave me on my 4th birthday saying that it protect and kill whoever trying to hurt the person who owned them. But I also remembered that father told me they possessed. Father, where are Gyaara and Dyemon since I've met Goyle and Crabbe? I don't think so they would steal a doll.  
  
Besides, even Uncle Samuel's son got that too and they'd gone too. I know father would be probably thinking on why I am asking about this Hide and Seek. Well, one of my friends received it this morning. I was curious to know since I've got them once.  
  
I hope father won't get angry since this is very important. Reply as soon as possible.  
  
Send my regards to mother.  
  
Draco.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
It was evening and Harry went to the Quidditch field to watch the Gryffindors practising. Seamus who was the beater in the team saw Harry and quickly landed not far across the raven-haired boy. He smiled while walking towards Harry, "I've never seen you fly with your broom. Wanna fly?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. Professor Dumbledore told us that I couldn't fly anymore due to some circumstances."  
  
"Why wouldn't you tell us about that 'circumstances'?" asked Seamus curiously when Ron landed not far two feet away from Harry.  
  
"Hey mate. So, what both of you're talking about?" asked Ron, looking at Harry then to Seamus. Harry just smiled and Seamus told Ron about their previous conversation. Ron looked at Harry and said, "I'm curious too, Harry. I'm worried about you. Lots of things had happened to you. Does this have to do anything with the vomit sickness?"  
  
"Kind of, Ron. I still can't tell you, Ron. I promised, I would tell you all after I-" Harry was quiet with his thought, 'Find the father of this baby. Then, it would be safe.' Seamus grabbed Harry's shoulder in a sign of reassured.  
  
"Well, we'll be waiting then. C'mon, Seamus, we still have to practise before the Slytherin's time," said Ron. Ron was the goalkeeper of the team and while Harry was out from Quidditch, Ginny Weasley took over Harry's place. Ginny passed by Harry with her broom and gave a sweet smiled to him. Harry smiled back and saw the blushed that appeared at the girl's face.  
  
"She's still wouldn't get over the crush," told Ron to Harry before he flew back to the air. Harry watched them for awhile and retreated back to the building. He sighed sadly of how he missed flying. Flying was like freedom where you leave everything behinds you. He looked down at his feet when suddenly his left shoulder bumped into someone else shoulder.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Oh, not that voice again!  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look at the person. Draco was frowning and gave Harry a 'death-Malfoy glare' but that didn't scare out of Harry's wit. He was not actually in the mood of fighting with a Malfoy. He was glad there was only a Malfoy in Hogwarts. Just imagine when there was twin Malfoy, brother Malfoy and little Malfoy and not forgotten probably a little sister Malfoy.  
  
God now that was like one of a kind Weasley but this one was special. A one whole family of Malfoys in Hogwarts would change this little wizarding and witchcraft into a hell of wizarding and DarkArt. Now that he couldn't imagine it.  
  
"I wonder why wherever I go, there the most famous Golden Boy of Hogwarts at my sight!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I was always at your sight. You know the limelight! People can't resist me!"  
  
"In your dream! Don't expect the Malfoy to be one of you pathetic fans," Draco sneered and turned back. Some Slytherins had changed into their clothes and now they were walking towards Draco to the Quidditch field. A boy then suddenly stopped in front of him and said, "You weighed a lot, you know!" some of the Slytherins sniggered at the young boy comments.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not thin as a goat that hasn't eaten like a year that even I could see your bone of your knuckles. You know, they look quiet small. I don't think so they're good for weight-lifting."  
  
Draco and Blaise who were still not far away, heard that and eventually laughed sarcastically. The others, seen Draco's mood had come back; they joined the fit of laughter too. The boy who Harry referred of blushed uncontrollably with annoyance. After Draco could control his laugh, he looked back at Harry and said, "Are you supposed to be in Slytherin or what? That is so the Slytherin."  
  
"I was," murmured Harry so that no one could hear him but he was mistake. The whole Quidditch team of Slytherin stopped and stared at Harry.  
  
'Oopps, did I just say that loud!' screamed Harry in his mind.  
  
"Um- I think I just get going," and Harry quickly rushed into the Hogwarts building.  
  
"Did you hear what I heard?" asked Crabbe.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Night time had come and Draco was in his Head-Boy's sitting room. He looked outside through the window and saw the full moon shining brightly towards him. 'Four more days,' thought Draco. He really looked forward for the Halloween to come since this is going to be the day where he would find his destiny. He couldn't wait. All of a sudden, a tap from the window snapped him from his deep thoughts. He saw his owl with a letter with it.  
  
He quickly opened the window, took the letter from it and read the piece of paper after he took it out.  
  
My son, Draco,  
  
I've read your letter and it seems that you really curious to know about the Hide and Seek Dolls. By the way, about the predicted from Trelawney, I hope that you could tell us what was it sooner especially since your mother read that state, she said that it would be most probably about the 'prediction of once in a lifetime'. She even said that she hoped it was 'prediction of destiny'.  
  
Well, regarding about that Voldemort, I know you must be flinching right now by uttering the word of 'Voldemort,' I'm not so sure since he was stuck in a room that not even me, myself know what was inside there and what's he doing. I heard from Pettigrew that he is doing his 'story' of his 'history'.  
  
Draco stopped reading and gulped. He still remembered what his godfather had said to him when they were together in front of the Virgin Virginia's painting. He looked back at the letter and continued reading:  
  
He also said that there was this mirror that can see everything and this mirror controlled his story which mean, it also controlled the characters in it. That's all I got.  
  
Now, back to the Hide and Seek Dolls, it seems that it's the time for me to break the secret. Hide and Seek Dolls possessed two people which mean, the other possess one while another one again also possess one. The second person who read the tag of one of the dolls would be entirely possessed by the evilness that lurked inside the dolls. Draco, I warned you to stay away from those dolls.  
  
Your Gyaara and Dyemon possessed Crabbe and Goyle. Just look at them, how they act, they followed you everywhere when you need them. Their fathers were possessed by those dolls too when your grandfather gave them to me on my 4th birthday. This is not like Imperio Curse but this one is like willingness from the back of your head. You'll know what I meant, someday. Their fathers knew about this that their sons were possessed by the Hide and Seek Dolls. But these dolls only lasted when you found 'Hide'. I know that you don't understand right now but I would just give you the information till here.  
  
Do not involve yourself on anything that is dangerous or stupid.  
  
Your father.  
  
Draco smiled especially after he read the part where his father wrote, 'do not involve yourself on anything that is dangerous or stupid.' He knew that his father was somehow care for him but with the of 'Malfoy,' there was that part that he couldn't change.  
  
He put down the letter on his coffee-table and took his cloak from his armchair where he laid it not far away from him. "Time for checking!"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Harry just came out from the kitchen. He walked slowly when he just realised that how exposed he was. He snapped out of thoughts and remembered that he left his invisible cloak in the kitchen. He had turned three times, passed more than ten classrooms, and several professors' offices and now, he need to turn back!  
  
Harry let out a sighed and started to walk. He hoped that there was no Flitch with his stupid cat and even prefects too. Much worse, he too didn't want to end up with Snape.  
  
*Slop* *Slop*  
  
Is that his footsteps?  
  
Harry stopped and concentrated.  
  
*Slop* *Slop*  
  
Harry cursed himself for making such a big careless mistake by leaving his invisible cloak in the kitchen and now, here he heard someone footsteps but he didn't know whether it came from the front of him or the back of him.  
  
"Damnit. Hope it was not Flitch or Snape or else, I'm going to be dead!" prayed Harry silently. He walked backward with his both eyes wandering around and the sound was as if coming from his front. There was no light from wand, no candle even no an oil lamp that Flitch usually brought with him.  
  
'So, it's not Flitch, then, who is it?'  
  
Suddenly, the feeling reacted. 'That feeling, its coming! Is this what Professor Dumbledore meant, the pull?'  
  
He unexpectedly bumped into someone else, again in that day.  
  
'Oopps, it coming from behind of me. How stupid am I?!' cursed Harry silently.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
"Well, well, that was quite surprising. Our Golden Boy is sneaking around the Hogwarts walls at night," said Draco, "again, I might add," continued Draco after second thought.  
  
"Shut up, ferret!"  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for sneaking at night and oh, twenty points from Gryffindor too, again, for calling your Head-Boy a ferret."  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledore choose you as the Head-Boy. You're none of the qualification. Besides, I heard that you, yourself too break the rules."  
  
"The old Bumblebee is so old and will crack not long later. That is why he didn't know and besides, he was that so paying attention on his Golden Boy. Why would he bother about me? But it was quiet surprised that I was chosen."  
  
"I hate you from the bottom of my heart even-" Harry stopped. He remembered the feelings of attraction. "It's you!"  
  
"Me? What me?!"  
  
"It's YOU! No, that can't be, it should be react on the Halloween night!"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?! What do you meant it's me!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and the feeling appeared through his stomach and reached towards his hand and continued towards Draco's. Darco gasped and let go, "What was that?!"  
  
Harry shook his head, 'This can't be!' thought Harry and he quickly ran away passing Draco. "P-POTTER WAIT!"  
  
He chased down Harry until Harry collapsed outside Hogwarts building. He panted tiredly with his both palms on the ground.  
  
"POTTER!" Draco stopped at his track behind Harry.  
  
The sky of the night was beautiful with the full moon shining down contrasted with the lake that was across them. Harry looked at the sky while he stood up slowly. Draco studied him carefully and walked towards Harry. He stopped once when he was one foot away from the other boy's side.  
  
"About the dolls that the twins Weasley received, be careful Potter," warned Draco and he walked away.  
  
"Don't know you care."  
  
"Huh?" Draco turned back and faced Harry.  
  
"Uh- nothing."  
  
"Tell me, what do you meant by 'it's you'?"  
  
"It is not your business."  
  
"It's my business since that type of quote was some kind like I'm involving me."  
  
"So, you really wanted to know then."  
  
"I tell you more about the dolls if you tell me."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"A Malfoy never break a promise. A promise is a promise."  
  
"Since when you act so good to me?"  
  
"Since- are you telling me or not?!"  
  
"I just want to make sure."  
  
"Oh well. How I want to answer this. Ok, since you act entirely pansy."  
  
Harry snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"And," Draco continued, "are you a pregnant woman or what?!"  
  
Harry stared at Draco and asked, "Ever heard of male pregnancy and a curse that could make you pregnant?"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who review. It took me three days to complete this chapter. Phew, now this is long to me than my previous chap. I most probably going to update the fourth chapter before the end of September and I'm going to stop there for a while cause I need to concentrate on my examinations that will be coming on October. R/R =)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
rsweetie4evr  
  
Ria  
  
Assasin  
  
Layce74  
  
Black Tear  
  
Mikayla  
  
devilgirl5  
  
A/N: If there are any mistakes, forgive me. I'm rushing right now! ~TADA~  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~ 


	5. Something Good in You

~Something Good in You~  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"Of course I do! They both are just the same, make a male pregnant. Wait- wait a minute, are you trying to tell me-"  
  
Draco shut his mouth. A second later, he laughed very hard that his back hurt.  
  
"Now, what is so funny?!" huffed Harry with his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"You almost fool me, Potter! Ridiculous! You can't be pregnant, Potter, unless someone fuck you!"  
  
"Didn't you use your common sense, asshole?! Look at the difference between the normal male pregnancy and the curse, I don't know what the name was well, but let just call it as Virginia's Curse."  
  
"The difference between normal male pregnancy and the-the"  
  
"Virginia Curse."  
  
"Ah- yes, the Virginia Curse-"  
  
Draco rubbed his chin while thinking. Of course Potter was right. There were a few differences between both of them.  
  
"Maybe talking to you is no use!" Harry walked away from Draco but before he went into the building, Draco called him out, "Am I the only one know about this?" Harry turned back and looked at Draco. "Yes."  
  
"So, it's true, then. This isn't a sick joke, is it?"  
  
"Do you know why I'm telling you this?" asked Harry.  
  
"You trust me?" Draco teased a bit to annoy the other boy.  
  
"Like what you said, you involved in this." Harry turned and his back facing Draco. He step into the building and lost from Draco's sight. Draco was stunned for a moment, still looking at the place where Harry had stood just now.  
  
"I'm involved?" he asked himself questionly.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"You are going to be tutor, Harry. It is better to not exposed yourself to outside." Told Dumbledore to Harry who was sitting across. Moony, or his real name, Remus Lupin was standing beside Harry. He heard the news about the cursed and that Harry had became as the victim. Since he was going to be as the new DADA teacher, it was easier for him to help Dumbledore looked after Harry.  
  
He too, going to tutor Harry in mostly of the subjects and even Severus Snape has been announced about this. But he will only tutor him in Potion. Harry's head house, Minerva McGonagall had been told about this. Ron and Hermione had been told too, by Harry. They were quiet shocked but they gave him supported.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
The next day, Draco was waiting in a hidden spot where no one could see him but he could see the students and professors passing by. He was leaning onto the cold wall. He yawned sleepily since he had been in that spot for half an hour. He wondered why he wanted to see Potter in person. And the feeling of 'butterfly' was everywhere and last night he felt something more. He didn't know what was it and yet, he didn't want to know!  
  
He had admitted that Potter was, well, as in present tense, attractive. He found out that when he was in the same infirmary with him. It was quite unnerving a bit since he couldn't control his uneasy feeling of attraction towards another boy.  
  
'Ok, that set it, am I gay? Or, bisexual?'  
  
"Man, what am I thinking about?" groaned Draco. Suddenly, he saw a messy hair brunette boy with glasses on walked passed him by with several books at his hand. Draco quickly reached out his arm and pulled him inside as quickly as a lightning. Papers flew everywhere while the books hit the floor with a loud thump.  
  
This was a good time for Draco since there were no his goody-goody mudblood and the Weasley the weasel!  
  
"Dra- Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?!" gasped Harry out.  
  
"It seems that you almost called me 'Draco', huh Potter-dear," grinned Draco. He studied the other boy's face and he could feel that his heart flipped a bit. He saw the other boy's cheeks turned red.  
  
"Shut up and get this straight on. Oh, and you still owe me one, you said that last night you will tell me about the dolls. Tell me, what about them?" Harry looked at Draco and waited for an answer but nothing came out. The blond-boy was just staring at him with a 'daze state'. Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face to wake him up. A second later, he blinked once and then twice.  
  
"Huh, what?" asked Draco flabbergasted.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" asked Harry and placed hid hand on top of Draco's forehead.  
  
Once when Draco could feel Harry's hand on top of his, he suddenly blushed. 'Oh my goodness, what happen to me?' Draco's brain was stuck and he just stood there with his cheeks that plastered with a tint of reddish. He slapped Harry's hand away but regretted after that. He saw a tinge of sadness inside Harry's bright emerald eyes but it was quickly swept away.  
  
The brunette still gave him the worry look. "I'm alright! There is nothing wrong."  
  
"So, why didn't you answer my question just now?" asked Harry with a stern looked.  
  
"I- um- just forget about it! Before I answer your question, can I ask you something?"  
  
Harry just nodded his head.  
  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
  
"Yes." Harry's face was flushed but he could restrain it so it was not very clearly.  
  
"Oh, I see." They were quite for a while before Harry started, "um- the dolls-"  
  
"Oh yes the dolls!" So, Draco started to explain some of the information that he got but not all of them. He only told him about what happen and the consequences but the details were not that really deep. For Harry, it was enough and he understood exactly the way the dolls worked. After Draco ended it, they were quite again.  
  
The tense of the air between them was unbearable but yet, comfortable. None wanted to go away first. Breakfast was left another fifteen minutes more but none feel hungry.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?" asked Harry uneasily.  
  
"About-"  
  
"Me being pregnant." Harry studied Draco's a bit pinkish face. Of course, Harry too, felt the same 'butterfly' feelings and some of his part couldn't controlled it. Harry bit his lower lips and continued to look at the other boy.  
  
"No," Draco answered to Harry. He smiled to Draco as a sign of relieve passed into him.  
  
"I- I-" Harry stared at the blond curiously as Draco tried to find the next words, "Um- well, can I know who's the father of the baby?"  
  
"Are we being polite here?" smirked Harry playfully.  
  
"So, you don't want me to be polite to you. Very well."  
  
"Of course not. About the father- hmmm, what if I said *you*?." And Harry quickly turned around, picked his books and several papers that were lying on the floor and dashed straightaway passed the Great Hall.  
  
Draco was stunned for the second time since last night. 'What?!' shouted Draco's mind. But he wondered, "Shouldn't he takes his breakfast?'  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Again, for the second time in that day, after breakfast, Draco quickly finished his meal and hid in the same place where he had waited Harry just now. This time, he wanted to know something; he wanted to know something that he had been thinking about ten minutes ago. As usual, Potion will start in five minutes and he always came first but this time, he won't be.  
  
He thought back about just now what happened in the Great Hall. He couldn't stop talking about Harry. 'Ok, since when did I start to call him *Harry*?' shouted Draco's mind. He shook it quickly and reminded himself that the boy *is* Potter.  
  
Even Crabbe and Goyle had started to realise that. They said that lately, he talked more about Potter. Well, yes, he talked more about him but in a negative way, all negative stuff about that boy. Hah, congratulation to the dumb and dumber. They even could sense that! 'Quickly, Potter! Where are you?!' As if the god heard his prayer, the brunette passed him by as he didn't realised that Draco was there but still there were no Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry jumped slightly after hearing an unexpected voice calling his name. He turned around and was in front the blond once again in that day.  
  
"Miss me?" teased Harry with a grin plastered at his charming face. Draco ignored his sentence and asked him, "Tell me, as what I'm involving in this situation. Am I the- the-"  
  
Draco stopped midway he wanted to say, 'Am I the father?' but as if something caught his tongue.  
  
//Not yet, Draco. Not yet//  
  
Draco blinked and he scanned his eyes around him. There was no one except both of them. The voice was familiar to him.  
  
"Are you calling me here just to waste my time? Actually I would *love* to stay here with you but, I need to go somewhere."  
  
"Not you supposed to go Potion?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, so, I'm going for a tutor. Now, can you continue your question just now?"  
  
"Am I- uh, never mind. Can we have a truce?" Draco put out his right hand and this totally reminded him on his first year but without wasting anytime, Harry straightaway grasped his hand and smiled bright fully to him.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. Call me Harry."  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Call me Draco."  
  
"You know what, I think I see something good in you and I do really hope I'm right."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
'You know what, I think I see something good in you and I do really hope I'm right.'  
  
Those words, Harry couldn't believe that he said that sentence to his- what, future-husband? Hell, yeah! Last night, he only slept for like five hours. He couldn't stop thinking about him and plus with his mood swings. On the November would be his four months and his daily-morning vomit had reduced somehow. The ever-greater-intelligent Hermoine had somehow hinted something about who's the destiny of his.  
  
He didn't want anyone to know about this first well, except for Draco. But he just couldn't now. His feeling of desperation had come to him since he knew who his destiny was. He was worried and scared. What if Draco rejected him?  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Seamus looked at the eerie dolls once more. He saw a tag slipped from the shorter doll.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it is SHORT and I post this chap LATE! Well, I just finished with my exams! *YIPIEE* Exams made my head crack hey, but guess what, I PASS EVERYTHING! Well, not everything actually, I didn't fail any subjects. I redo this for three times, the first one, it was so 'not good', the second was better but I didn't enjoy the plot, so this is the third one! That's why this chap came out late. Thanks to those who reviews, I LUV U GUYS!!!!!!!!!! =)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Noa  
  
Emeline  
  
Auguafina  
  
Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin  
  
Assassin  
  
zeynel  
  
Reiji  
  
coconut-ice agent h/h  
  
devilgirl5  
  
MissAssassin  
  
A/N: If there are any mistakes, forgive me. ~TADA~  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~ 


	6. Desperate Actions From Everyone Except D...

~Desperate Actions From Everyone Except Draco~  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"Hey, what had you found out over there?" asked Fred.  
  
"A tag."  
  
Fred walked to Seamus. "What did it say?" asked Fred.  
  
"Hide."  
  
"Hide?" Fred took the tag away from Seamus and he read it. Then, something suddenly struck Fred's head. He blinked once and then twice.  
  
"Fred, are you ok?"  
  
Fred scratched his head and looked at Seamus differently. Fred asked Seamus, "What date is today?"  
  
"29th October."  
  
"Tomorrow," said Fred absent-mindedly.  
  
"Tomorrow? Are you sure you are ok, Fred?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Just tomorrow." Fred then quickly went away leaving Seamus who was speechless with Fred's action.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Voldemort closed his eyes and focused on something that was on his mind. Peter was staring at Voldemort puzzle, wondering what he was thinking when suddenly a voice awoke him from the train of his thoughts.  
  
"Pardon, my Lord."  
  
"I said, what should I do? Should I let that boy see his destiny or turn it the other way?"  
  
"As you wish-"  
  
"I'm asking you and you must be honor to be question by this because the choice is yours."  
  
Peter looked everywhere but the Dark Lord. He was gulping and the back of his head and his forehead were sweating like hell. 'What was he planning to do actually?' thought Peter.  
  
"Do you want me to give you the Crucio curse?"  
  
"N-n-no-no my Lord. Um- well, see his destiny, I mean, no! Yes! No!"  
  
Voldemort started to flick his wand.  
  
"YES! SEE HIS DESTINY!" shouted Peter as quickly as possible without any second thought with his sweats that was all over him and even his face has turning completely pale. Voldemort grinned with evilness victory that made Peter shivered from his spine.  
  
"Well then. You have made the choice. This will be your responsible when you are face to face with Lucius later on."  
  
"Huh, responsible?"  
  
"Now, you may leave."  
  
Peter went out from the room as fast as a lightning. When the door behind him closed, he let his back leaned onto it and sighed deeply. 'Lucky me,' thought Peter while he wiped his sweats on his forehead. 'Wonder what did he mean by my responsible when face to face with Lucius?'  
  
Peter walked a good ten feet away when suddenly, from nowhere, Lucius and another new Death-eater with hood on, Osiris Dwright, appeared in front of him. He knew the other guy was Osiris because by the smell of strong wet forest.  
  
"So, what's up with the Dark Lord?" asked Osiris with a curious tone.  
  
"Ris, could you put off your hood first. I feel uncomfortable like as if I'm talking to an unseen shadow with black robe and hood on and not forgotten with the smell of wet woodland."  
  
"That's how we usually talk when we are on a mission, don't we?" Osiris quickly put off his hood but not before looking around him to make sure that only the three of them was there. His face revealed to them as soon as he put off his dark hood, a fine young handsome lad around twenties. His unpleasant character was hidden by his angelic face that people mistaken him as an angel or likely as a saint.  
  
"Stop both of your tête-à-tête at once. Don't change the subject, Peter, and I demand an answer. He has been spending most of his time inside that room, so do you. What exactly happen?" asked Lucius with a look that could kill.  
  
Peter gulped and took a glance at Osiris. Osiris just shrugged and his eyes showed Peter, 'I as well demand an answer too so, nope, no helping!'  
  
"Well, it seems that the Dark Lord didn't forbid me to talk about this, then very well. It's like this; someone whom I never give a damn hell to know about had just invented a mirror that could see the characters."  
  
"Characters? What do you mean by characters?" asked Lucius with a suspicious look.  
  
"People. They are the people who lead the story from chaos to order."  
  
"And the author is the Dark Lord himself, that what you mean right?"  
  
"Exactly, Ris. You are not as half-witted as I thought-"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"STOP IT AT ONCE! How many times should I tell you, Pete, do not change the SUBJECT. And you, Ris, once when he changed the subject, do not start the CONVERSATION!" Lucius was mad like no humans could and they both quiet as they fully understood what will happen to them if they make a simple-mini- minor mistake.  
  
"Ahem, as what I said just now, other than the mirror, there are also dolls, Hide and Seek Dolls."  
  
Then, something struck Lucius. This was what exactly Draco had asked him about. So, this was all Voldemort's plot after all.  
  
"Like what I told you all that the mirror shows your characters but it is only temporary. These dolls are like the muggle cameras so it continues to help the process on the way."  
  
"I thought Hide and Seek Dolls supposed to possess people only, right?" asked Osiris.  
  
"Yes, but these are special. Of course, they still possess people."  
  
"What do you mean by special?" asked Lucius.  
  
"The people who had been possessed are still on their usual character but not like the usual dolls which the people act dumb and dumber."  
  
"Who are the characters in his story?" asked Lucius with heaviness in his heart. His eyes showed a gleam of angry fire. He didn't want his own and only son to involve in this story.  
  
"Harry Potter and his friends," said a voice from behind Peter. They all look to whom the voice's owner and found out it was Voldemort.  
  
"My lord," greeted three of them with their heads down.  
  
"I assumed that no one was talking bad things behind my back?" asked Voldemort with his eyes gleamed with evilness inside.  
  
"No, my lord."  
  
"I have to go to my chamber, then. And one thing, Lucius, even your precious son involve in the story too but not now," said Voldemort with an evil grin on his face. Lucius was crestfallen but didn't show it and yet, he was entirely shocked of what he'd hear. He felt as if he wanted whether to hex the Dark Lord or the person who invented all this stupid stuff till Voldemort came up with this piss-off idea. But, he would prefer to hex the latter since if he chose the first one, which would be an impossible in everyone's mind, he'll be dead for sure.  
  
As if Voldemort could read his mind, he quickly replied, "Peter Pettigrew over here was the one who did the honor of the idea of your son. I just gave him choices and he chose *this* one."  
  
Only now Peter understood why Voldemort had said about his responsible. As the matter got any worse, Peter gulped and glanced at Lucius who had set his wand to hex him anytime.  
  
Voldemort quickly retreat back and left the three of them. Osiris stared between them and quickly walked away, leaving the now scare-out-of-his-wit Peter with how-dare-you-and-now-you-can't-get-away-from-my-hexes Lucius.  
  
"Um- hehe, I'm-I'm so-so-sorry ~ Gotta go."  
  
Peter turned with his back in front of Lucius without one second stop and dashed quickly away from the scary-piss-off-blond-man.  
  
"YOU RAT! DON'T DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"An hour left before Halloween," Harry said by himself. He looked at his muggle wrist-watch which pointed 11.00PM at night. "And four months of my baby." Harry touched his stomach with full of care. He could feel the magic surrounding the baby, a very powerful magic that had bound him with Voldemort but mostly Draco. He wondered how Voldemort made him bind together with Draco just by a simple curse from his wand.  
  
It was not as if he drank some kind of a potion which got connected with Draco's and then poof, his cells are in your cells too. He had discussed this with Hermione but left out Draco along the way. He still couldn't imagine how Ron and Herm would react if they found out the baby's father. And now, the major problem was how to tell the young Malfoy. It was not as if he and his family especially his Death-eater father would open their arms and gave him a warm welcome. That will be the day the world ended if that occurred.  
  
Harry stood up from his couch and took his invisible cloak with him. As he pushed the door opened and closed behind him, he wrapped himself with the cloak. He walked passed several classrooms and since his room was on the same floor with Dumbledore's office, he just walked straight without any difficulties. Once when he arrived there he slapped his forehead.  
  
"Damnit, I forget to ask the password!"  
  
Suddenly, the statue moved a side and showed the way to Dumbledore's. He knew that Dumbledore must have guess that he was on the way to here. He knocked the door before entering it.  
  
"Harry my boy, I was expecting you. Chocolate frog?"  
  
Harry smiled and took the chocolate frog. The frog tried to jump away but with his seeker skill, he caught its leg easily and put into his mouth and felt the frog wriggling in his mouth before he bit it.  
  
"You may sit down. So, you already know who is he, don't you?"  
  
"He?"  
  
"The father, of course."  
  
"I both desired and feared it. I don't think so he and his family going to receive me,"  
  
"This Halloween is the fourth months, at least now you have your own room but still I can't satisfy with your safety. Remember, you are starting to attract evilness once when the clock struck twelve. It is better to face him then never. But, I'm afraid that you must be careful too. I heard that you-know-who is watching *his* characters. If you heard voices in your head or someone whether he or she is your best friend trying to tell you to do something that you can't control, please try to avoid."  
  
"Characters? Voices? Someone?"  
  
"You'll know, you may go."  
  
Harry was speechless and wanted to ask more but anywhere, he just went out and walked quietly to avoid from being caught by Flitch and his precious cat, Mrs. Norris. He walked passed the Potion Master's room when suddenly he heard a loud talking between Severus Snape and someone. He placed his ear to the oak door and tried to concentrate.  
  
"My son is involved by that stupid RAT!"  
  
"At least, he is not going to hurt him."  
  
"What make you sure he is not."  
  
"I didn't say that I'm sure. Do you know that Potter had been cursed?"  
  
"Curse?"  
  
"You don't, I see."  
  
"What with this curse and Potter?"  
  
"Curiosity always gets over you, no wonder Draco always demand an answer, Lucius."  
  
Harry eyes widen. It was the conversation between Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. This was interesting to Harry so he kept his ear closed to the door.  
  
Severus continued, "The Dark Lord cursed him this some kind of ancient curse which it supposed to be untrue."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived is pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Lucius with bewilderment but when he realized that he actually shouted which was un-malfoyish, he quickly returned to his old- self and whispered to Severus. "Voldemort's child?" asked Lucius.  
  
Once when Harry heard that, he almost gagged. That was the worst thing he heard in his whole life, he, carrying Voldemort's what, CHILD!  
  
"It seems that, before he summons the curse, a family's blood had been intertwining together with Potter's blood. And then, once when they mixed together, he does the next stage."  
  
"So, the other blood that had intertwined with Potter is the father of the child. Sev, don't tell me that Potter is ga- I mean homo, you know."  
  
//WHAT! HE THINKS I'M GAY! DAMN YOU!// thought Harry angrily. Well, of course he liked boys too and even girls so, he's bi not homo!  
  
"It didn't mean that Potter is gay or what. He is pregnant by a curse that summoned by a mad guy who is trying to kill him."  
  
Harry was surprised that Professor Snape actually brave to say that out loud in front one of the followers Death-eater. He knew that Severus Snape is a spy of Dumbledore.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Sev. By the way, do you know who the father is?"  
  
"Well, I could say that whether this two are the one."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"First and foremost, which I'm very sure, Draco Malfoy-"  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU MAD?"  
  
"I'm not and I'm very sure with this, Lucius."  
  
"The Dark Lord didn't and never got the sample of our blood. Who is the second?"  
  
"Other."  
  
"Other? What do you mean by other?"  
  
"If it is not Draco then it could be another person."  
  
"Before that, how can you be so sure that child is my grandchild and Draco's child? And how the hell my family's blood intertwined with the Potter?! I swear that there must be a mistake!"  
  
Harry squatted comfortably on the floor and pressed closely his ear to the door since their voices were getting dimmer but then, before he could hear any word, Mrs. Norris mew echoed the hallway. He saw the cat's eyes glimmering under the moonlight towards him.  
  
"Shit!" Harry ran quickly forgetting that he brought his invisibility cloak and wasn't wearing it. When he almost reached to his tower, he caught Flitch's shadow that showed by the lamp. Instead to his tower he ran straight to the stairs and went to the upper floor.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Draco couldn't sleep that night. He had tried to close his eyes and cleared his mind while waited until he bored but to no avail. His mind was filled with an emerald eye boy. He even had tried counting sheeps but not long after that, he was counting Harry Potter. He couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
These whole things were like a mess in his head. He had done two things in his life, befriended Harry Potter and was keeping one of Harry's secrets which was, he's pregnant. He liked Harry more than friend and was thinking how he will admit that in front of Harry.  
  
Blaise Zabini, another close friend of Draco, lied on his bed just beside Draco's. He watched the other boy worriedly. His blond-friend had been like that since he had started the friendship with the Potter-boy. He's the only one who knew about the secret-friendship between Draco and Harry.  
  
"Maybe I should let that thing pass off and think about it again two or a year later. But what if I can't keep it for long?" Draco groaned and slumped his face to his pillow.  
  
"I just knew him for like, a week and before that I had admitted that he is pretty attractive, feminine charismatic. What should I do? I can't just let my friendship end with I-love-you-Harry, unless if he has the same feeling for me," Draco continued while grasping his Slytherin-green blanket.  
  
"I-love-you-Harry? Wow, that is pretty interesting," grinned Blaise.  
  
"No, I mean-"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean besides just admit it. You are in love, puppy- love."  
  
"A Malfoy never in a puppy-love, you get that Zabini?"  
  
"Yes, Master Malfoy. Tell me Draco, how he reacted whenever both of you meet these past few days?" asked Blaise.  
  
"He said hi."  
  
"I mean, how was his reaction?"  
  
"Blush a little, little fear, twitching fingers, shuffling feet, looking through eyes."  
  
"Wow, you're really concentrated on him."  
  
"More than our conversation, actually. He is just irresistible."  
  
"But he is fat!"  
  
"Are you insulting him?!"  
  
"Shh Draco, you're waking those dumb-and-dumber. I read a book from the library and there this one curse, an ancient curse called Artheginia Lucas. That curse, whether you are male or female, you'll get pregnant, by blood connection that was mixed by the person who summon. I was wondering if he is pregnant."  
  
"So, you realised?"  
  
"HE IS?"  
  
"Shhhh, you're waking them up. Can you keep this as a secret? Let everyone think that he's fat."  
  
"But beautiful."  
  
They were silence.  
  
"Hey Draco," Blaise called, "what is the date today and what time is it?"  
  
"29th October and," Draco looked at his clock, "11.45PM."  
  
"Do you remember the prophecy by Professor Trelawney?"  
  
"What prophecy? When?"  
  
"Prophecy about destiny, Virgin Virginia's painting. A month ago, I guess."  
  
Draco shook his head with a frown. "I don't understand."  
  
"Did you knock something on your head?! A prophecy that was made by Professor Trelawney which was about seeing your destiny and it is very rare."  
  
"Blaise, Professor Trelawney's prediction is never true besides,"  
  
"Besides what?" Blaise was desperated.  
  
"Besides, I don't remember about this!"  
  
Blaise felt down from his bed. "WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" A big pillow was thrown ahead towards Blaise by Goyle.  
  
"Shudup!" came a muffled from Goyle.  
  
"PISS-OFF GOYLE!" Blaise threw back the big pillow to Goyle but instead, it landed in the middle of the floor across Goyle. He ignored it and back to Draco.  
  
"Draco, you really are sure that you don't remember anything about this?" asked Blaise with a big frown in his handsome face. Draco just shook his head.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Blaise louder than just now. A second later, a very big and heavy pillow was thrown ahead to Blaise that he felt down flat on his bed like a pancake by Crabbe this time.  
  
"Buggeroff!" came another muffled from Crabbe. Draco laughed heartedly seeing the scene in front of him. Blaise put side away the pillow and stood up.  
  
"FUCK-OFF CRABBE! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE! And don't you laugh Draco. Listen to me," Blaise looked at Draco's clock and it was already 11.50PM.  
  
"Shit, we just wasting our time talking ok, Draco, get up and listen to me." Blaise pulled Draco by the arm and pushed him to outside until they arrived exactly in front of the door which leaded to the outside.  
  
"Take this cloak with you or else you're going to get cold."  
  
"Blaise-"  
  
"Get out and don't stop. Take this clock with you too." Blaise handed him the big heavy alarm clock of Draco's that was always placed on the bedside table and this time, Blaise told Draco to take that thing with him.  
  
"Why should I-"  
  
"Don't stop walking until you reach there but if can I want you to reach there exactly twelve."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Pass the Virgin Virginia's painting, don't forget that. Here, take your wand with you. If you meet Flitch, just stunned him,"  
  
"What?! Are you insa-"  
  
"If it is Mrs. Norris, just burn that stupid cat!"  
  
"That is craz-"  
  
"We have waste another two minutes. Comb your silky-blond hair." Blalise helped Draco to comb his hair and after that, he pushed Draco out.  
  
"You look fine, astounding sexy prince charming-Slytherin. Now go ahead and remember my word."  
  
"Blaise-"  
  
"Pass Virgin Virginia's painting. Say back what I said just now."  
  
"Pass Virgin Virginia's painting. Ok, but Blaise I-"  
  
"No buts and if you don't do this properly I'll kill you although you are a Malfoy. I'm dying to know your destiny. Don't worry I'll block the girls."  
  
"What gir-"  
  
"So, good luck!" And Blaise shut the wall in front of him and Draco stood there alone.  
  
Draco was flabbergasted. "I don't understand," Draco whispered to no one but himself. He looked at the clock that Blaise had handed him.  
  
"Why should I bring this STUFF?! AND WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?!" Only silence filled the dungeon.  
  
He looked back at the clock and it showed 11.55PM.  
  
"Should I go to Sev and ask him about this or should I do as told by Blaise?"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
A/N: I pity Draco for being forgetful. Thanks to Blaise for doing fast action. Sorry for posting this late, I know that some of you guys would probably hex me with lots of scary curses. For does who review, you all get a big jar of cookies with whichever plushie doll that you like whether Harry or Draco. Hmmm, I prefer plushie Draco so that I could hug it every night when I go to bed but of course, the real Draco is the BEST to hug!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Reiji - thx for ur comments, it flatter me a bit! ^_________^ Actually it is quite annoying to not let them kissing each other first but I have to keep up my plan.  
  
hp699jkkh - everyone said that, I'm really suck in grammar.  
  
Mink  
  
Layce74  
  
apfboriqua  
  
Becky Moon  
  
Goldengirl2  
  
Emeline  
  
MissAssassin / Assassin - Ooopsss ^o^, thank you for telling me. Man, how embarrassed am I and I am glad that you tell me about that. Thx for reviewing!  
  
Nymoue  
  
Megamie - I know you! ^_________^ I'm glad that one of my Gravi fic readers is reading my Harry Potter fic! I'm so happy *dance around the room with plushie Draco and plushie Yuki* Domo arigato gozaimasu, hontoni! XD  
  
A/N: If there are any mistakes, forgive me. ~GOTTA GO~  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~ 


	7. A String of Destiny

~A String of Destiny ~  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Blaise walked to his dorm and stepped in.  
  
He coughed loudly to make both Goyle and Crabbe paid attention to him but their snore had filled the whole room.  
  
"AHEM!" and this time it was louder.  
  
Nothing move.  
  
"Huh, so they ignore me now but just now-" a vein popped out at Blaise forehead as he ready to fist any of their faces.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU ALL BASTARD!" Blaise shouted while throwing pillows to both boys.  
  
"HHHEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [Goyle and Crabbe]  
  
Blaise let out a heavy sighed. "Good, at least they are waking up now."  
  
"What happen to your head, Zabini?!" yawned Crabbe with a little angry tone in it.  
  
Blaise ignored Crabbe's question and continued, "I want both of you to help me on something else. We have to block all the slut and bitch of Slytherin girls. C'mon get off your lazy bum! Or else I wouldn't give you all of my chocolate frogs after this."  
  
Just when they heard about food, they straight-away jumped from their bed.  
  
"Now, I see twenty girls outside," Blaise told them as he peek from the door.  
  
"Don't worry, we could do that!" shouted Crabbe and all of them went out while Blaise was still inside. He was in a deep thought.  
  
'I wonder how Terry Boot and Justin are doing right now? Hope they could block the girls.' thought Blaise silently.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"Hah, I'm glad I'm out earlier or else, Blaise would have blocked me!" said Pansy proudly.  
  
She looked around her and realized that she was just exactly in front of a big tower where the Virgin Virginia painting was situated. Bushes surrounded the tall tower to make it look a bit like floating tower. She did this because she didn't want to be caught neither Flich and his precious Mrs. Norris nor the prefects that patrol in the night. She even heard that Professor Snape was not in his office and probably was outside and patrolling around the school ground. Professor McGonagall hasn't gone to sleep yet since she just passed her office.  
  
But now, she was outside Hogwarts school ground. All she needed to do is to climb the wall and luckily there were many big pebbles that were out as if they had been designed for climbing.  
  
"Oh no, what should I do? I can't climb with this pair of shoes. This is the new season expensive brand shoes."  
  
"Pansy!"  
  
Pansy turned her head to her left and gasped, "Lisa Turpin! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"Hah, so you find the specialty of this tower."  
  
"Of course and I thought I'm the only one. Are you coming here to see that prophecy?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I thought you don't believe them."  
  
"I just want to see whether it was true or not."  
  
"That's mean we are together in this mission. I'm glad I'm out earlier before been block by Terry and his gang."  
  
"What, your house been blocking too?"  
  
"Yes, all girls wanted to wander around but, well you know what I mean."  
  
Pansy looked at the tall tower. It looked a bit scary if climb.  
  
Pansy gulped and averted her eyes to Lisa, "Do you climb?"  
  
"Well, not as high as this but we have to."  
  
"We should use our brooms instead."  
  
"Oh Pansy, don't tell me you are a chicken. Besides, the closet-brooms is locked, remember."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a CHICKEN!"  
  
"So, Princess Pansy-dear, take off that shoes of yours and let's climb."  
  
Pansy took a deep breathe and in her heart, she was glad at least there was someone to accompany her.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Draco walked slowly until there were two routes, one to the left and the other to the right. To the left, he will end up to Professor Snape's office, which it was still the dungeon. To the right, he will meet Virgin Virginia's painting so now, he has to choose. He looked at his alarm clock, it was 11.57 A.M.  
  
"I think I just go to the right." Draco walked and walked, there was no sound only his breathing and his footsteps until he stopped at Virgin Virginia's painting. The lady in the painting looked at Draco and then she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Are you going to meet your destiny?" asked the painting with her soft smile.  
  
Draco was shocked at first. After for all many years he had passed this painting and watching at her, this was his first time the painting talked to him and it was the most beautiful voice he ever heard in his whole life.  
  
The lady just looked at him, waiting for his answer and Draco thought that he looked stupid for not answering her question.  
  
"I, I mean, yes. I am."  
  
"I see. Good luck. Take good care of *him* and the *baby*," Virginia told him and resumed to as what she was.  
  
'Him and the baby? What did that mean?' thought Draco silently. He then turned to his own route and continued when suddenly he stopped on his track with fear in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell, what am I going to do?" Draco gulped which was a bit un- malfoyish. He looked at his route that was in front of him. It was dark and scary that he could feel the chill wind blew slightly through him. This reminded him the manor hallway which it named 'The Shadow Hallway'.  
  
It is always chilly and scary and if you are lucky or unlucky, you will meet several shadows moving around. They looked like as what the muggle- kids like to call, the Boogie-man. There were no paintings, not a single door or window; it is only a scary and gloomy hallway.  
  
No one dare to pass that hallway, not even house-elves although it's an excellent short-cut to the main hallway. Even his mother didn't dare too unless when she has a company like him or Lucius.  
  
When he was still young and didn't know anything dark secret behind the Shadow Hallway, he usually liked to play his Hide and Seek Doll, Gyaara and Dyemon. But not until he saw one of the shadows. Firstly, he thought it was his father's shadow since it was big and tall but when he raised his head, there was no one. The shadow was still standing exactly in front of him, it made a suckling sound that made Draco tremble with fright.  
  
After that accident, he was sick for a week and his father had warned him to never go that hallway anymore since he was so worried about his own son's safety. His father couldn't destroy the hallway nor could he demolish it because if it was destroy, there will be a huge hall in the middle of the manor and if it was demolish, no matter how much he change it into a room or something else, that place will always be shadowy and gloomy. So, it was forever the immortal of "The Shadow Hallway".  
  
When his memory has stopped till their and now he was in the reality, his heart beat harshly, he felt as if he was truly in "The Shadow Hallway."  
  
Draco took a deep breathe as he closed his eyes and reminded himself, "This is Hogwarts not the manor so, this is not 'The Shadow Hallway', this is just a hallway, a very simple hallway with no shadows and no suckling sound."  
  
When he had calmed himself, he looked back at his route and froze.  
  
"What if there are something lurking in the darkness? What if- what if there are shadows? What if there are suckling sound? What if- what if-"  
  
Draco could feel tears that started to appear at his eyes. Those memories still haunted him. He imagined there was a big shadow walking towards him. But then, he saw *IT*. It coming forward- and forward- and forward-, there were no footsteps could be heard. *IT* was there, walking towards him.  
  
Draco froze to his spot, his breathe quickening, his eyes widen open with terror in them, his right hand was grasping his wand, ready to attack if need.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"Did you see anything?!" shouted Lisa who was below Pansy. Pansy was way ahead her while they were climbing and now, she could see that Pansy had arrived at the top that connected to the huge glass window.  
  
"For Merlin sake, be patient! Just two more pebbles!"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Draco wanted to cry, cry out loudly so instead of crying out loud, he felt to the ground with his knees and a sob came out. He closed his face with his both hand trying hard to stop his wild imagination about shadow. He could feel it; he could feel the presence, the presence of the shadow. He didn't realise that the long needle had already struck 12.00A.M.  
  
Suddenly-  
  
"Draco, are you alright?"  
  
Draco looked up. He was surprised. It was-  
  
"Harry?"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"Ok, one more!" Pansy grasped the pebble and let herself being pulled upward and then she saw-  
  
"Pansy! ARE YOU THERE YET?!" That made her jumped a bit and she looked at Lisa angrily.  
  
"Just shut up for a while ok, I'm here now," replied Pansy with an angry tone while Lisa just gave her an innocent face.  
  
After that, when she just averted her eyes to a one single figure with raven hair-  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING UP THERE?!"  
  
That angry shout made Pansy totally jumped that she lost her grasped and felt down to the earth with a loud shrill.  
  
"UUHHH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
On her way of her fell, she accidentally hit Lisa who was just half-way of the tower. She was in terror when she saw Pansy fell just on the exact spot of on top of her. She screamed even louder than Pansy.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
And both of them stumble together into the thick bushes that surrounded the tower.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"UUHHH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry looked beside him through the window, seeking whose screaming was that. He looked back at Draco who was in a state of daze.  
  
"Did you hear that, Draco?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh, hear what?" blinked Draco when another screamed was heard again and then a big loud crash as if something hit into the thick bushes.  
  
They together went to the window and looked below, nothing; they can't see anything, just dark.  
  
Draco stopped looking out and looked at the other boy. He then heard some voices saying 'destiny' and he remembered, is Harry his destiny?  
  
"Are you-" Draco started, "Are you-" this made Harry looked at him back, forgetting about the screaming. "Are you- I mean, what you are doing here?"  
  
"Why, are you planning to take points away?" teased Harry with a mischievous smile.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'm just wondering, if you don't mind."  
  
"Well, I was just from somewhere. As usual, I can't sleep. Quite a surprise to meet you here. It's just like every other night where we always bump each other like as if we were tied to a string of *destiny*," said Harry.  
  
Draco stared at Harry shocked and amazed.  
  
"I remember now, the prophecy that was made three months ago by Professor Trelawney. You're my, I can't believe it, you are my," Draco walked forward until he stood face to face.  
  
"Destiny," continued Draco with whisper that Harry barely caught.  
  
When their noses had touched each other, Draco gazed at his beautiful emerald eyes and he asked the question that Harry had silently prayed every time when he was in his dream world.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it is short [and fluffy]! Sorry *bow obediently* for posting this chap late. I am very, very sorry. Lately I'm busy with family gathering and I lost my concentration on this fic as I get busy most of the time. Still, it isn't over yet but anywhere I spent at night time till 1 A.M. to complete this chap in these past few days. Hopefully it's worth it. Thanks to the readers and reviewers and also to the readers who are too lazy to review although they enjoy my not-so-good-fic.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Pinky- hey, thanks for ur reviews and I read one of ur fanfics, 'Someone for Everyone', was that the title? *scratch her head* uh, never mind. Anywhere, WOW, that is my first iceman/northstar fic! Keep up the good work!  
  
Keitorin- Sankyuuu, sankyuuu. ^______^ *wide grin* I'm flatter and thanks of ur comment on my Gravi fic. Btw, I really thank you so much for telling me that there is another fic that has the same plot as mine. Just hope it is not that too coincidence.  
  
sillypaulie  
  
GiRliEgIrL6  
  
berry-berry - *glomp* *gasp* u are my first review who said that my fic is adorable!  
  
Kairi Ann  
  
BillJoeBob2- oh my god, you're adding my fic on ur FAVOURITE?! *faint with style* THANKS!!!!!!!!  
  
wanderingwolf  
  
A/N: Next chapter, a new professor and *gasp* a new evil creature who is attracted to *gasp more* HARRY?! If there are any mistakes, forgive me. ~TILL MEET AGAIN~  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~ 


	8. Trust, I Guess Sincere, I Guess

~Trust, I Guess. Sincere, I Guess ~  
  
"I'm off to catch the sun!" {Legolas Greenleaf quoted in Lord of the Rings}  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Harry gasped with surprised as warm lips firmed to his own. It was only a simple kiss, but it was soft and affectionate. He closed his eyes, feeling the passion as he leaned forward to the kiss. Draco's both hands quickly gathered Harry's body, pulling to him.  
  
As if time was still, everything was quite. Nothing move, and neither of them stirred from their position and if God didn't actually created oxygen for humans, they would have stayed like that forever.  
  
Draco was the first one to pull away since the needed for air was important. Their foreheads touched each other as their breathing clashing each other. Harry gazed at Draco's magnificent sapphire grey-eyes. No one spoke as their eyes met.  
  
And then, this time, neither knew who leaned forward first but their lips attached with emotionally that couldn't be described. A passionate kiss involved with tongues licking in a gentle rhythm. Draco pulled Harry closer to him as Harry cradled Draco's face. It was smooth and warm and he liked it.  
  
They let go each other as they regained their breath. Eyes stared at each other, trying to find an answer.  
  
Silence only filled around them when Draco suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Draco."  
  
A flashed of guilty appeared in Draco's face. "Harry- I'm- I'm- I'm sorry, I di-"  
  
Harry kissed him one more time to shut him off.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Osiris Dwright sat politely like a gentleman on the seat that situated right in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster was checking his files and after that, he laid the file on his table and looked at the gentleman in front of him.  
  
Professor Lupin entered the room before the headmaster could utter a word.  
  
"Did you call me, professor?" asked Professor Lupin.  
  
"Yes, I did. Lupin, I was wondering, are you really agreed to give this work to him?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course, full moon will be coming not long again."  
  
"It will be coming next week, but don't worry, Remus, I assure you," Osiris smiled like an angel talking to the children.  
  
Professor Lupin smiled back.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
After finish the whole rules and regulations and the staff, before he went out, he asked Dumbledore, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"Well, I'm wondering if you could let me keep my pixie here with me."  
  
Remus looked interested once when he said 'pixie'.  
  
"A pixie?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Suddenly, a cute little creature appeared from under Osiris's seat. It looked almost like a house-elf, only that it has no tail and as short as a ferret. It has bit brownish and greenish skin that sparkling a bit when they touch the sun. It also has the same pointy-ears with beautiful golden eyes. It clutched its master's dark blue robe.  
  
"What a cute creature. Osiris, I warn you, you better don't let your pet wander alone especially outside or else Hagrid will take it," advice Remus with an amuse expression.  
  
"Thank you for your advice."  
  
"Very well then, if that pixie of yours did not harm any students. I'll let you."  
  
"Do not worry."  
  
He walked out from the office together with Remus Lupin.  
  
"Well then, you are a professor now, Professor Dwright."  
  
"Thank you, Remus."  
  
"From the way I look at it, it is not simply just a pixie?"  
  
"Nice brain you got there, Remus. It is a Sin Pixie."  
  
Remus was shocked. "WHAT?!" Osiris laughed heartedly when he saw his friend's expression and his out burst.  
  
"I thought they had extinct from this world a thousand years ago."  
  
"I found them. Actually my grandpa gave this pixie to me when I was eighteen years old."  
  
"Cool. So, what's it named?"  
  
"Hades."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"Harry, wake up. You're going to be late for breakfast."  
  
"Mmmm, five more minutes."  
  
The man sighed and shook Harry's shoulder, "Harry, you have to wake up. Besides, there is something important I have to tell you." Harry opened his eyes sleepily. He took his spectacle which was laid beside him on the lamp table. It was Remus Lupin.  
  
"Morning, Moony."  
  
"Morning, Harry. Go and wash yourself first."  
  
Harry stretched himself on the bad like cat and got off from the bed. Before he went into the bathroom, he turned to the other man. "What is so important?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
After a quick wash, Harry quickly went into his wardrobe while Remus was waiting in the sitting room. Once when Harry had finished everything he went out and met Remus who was sitting on the cushions.  
  
"Moony," called Harry.  
  
"Harry, so you've done. I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to teach you all here for three weeks. You know, full moon."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, what about my private study?"  
  
"Your new DADA teacher, which also be your new private teacher other than Professor Snape, is Professor Dwright. His full name is Osiris Dwright. He's a nice lad."  
  
"He is?" smiled Harry happily.  
  
"Yes, you will like him."  
  
Harry looked at Lupin's determined face and agreed. "I can't wait to meet him. But, did he know about my pregnancy?"  
  
"Don't worry. He knows about them."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"Herm, Fred and George acting weird lately," said Seamus worriedly when he met Hermione on the breakfast table in the Great Hall.  
  
"Like what?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Like, they've been possess."  
  
"If they are been possess, what have made them like that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Herm, you are our No.1 Brain-Maniac! How should I know?!"  
  
"Sorry, anywhere thanks for telling me that."  
  
"No, probs!"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Lunch came and the Duo which supposed to be the Trio, Herm and Ron, sitting in the Gryffindor table. Herm was reading 'Spellbind Effects'.  
  
"Now, what the hell, someone has been put under a spell?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron, do you feel something weird with Fred and George?"  
  
"Weird, no." Ron shook his head when a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Why? My brothers are on a spell? Ridiculous!"  
  
"Just look at them, Ron!" Herm shoved the red-hair boy, facing to Fred and George who were both sat as quite as statues, opposite to each other. Fred was reading an article about Quitdditch while George was twirling his wand absent-mindedly with little reddish sparkling out.  
  
"Well, they are just quiet, that's all."  
  
Herm rolled her eyes and sighed hopelessly. "You are hopeless, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron chose to ignore the comment that was given by Hermione and looked at the page that she was reading. It was all about statues and dolls. Straight- away Ron knew what it meant already. The Hide and Seek Dolls has something to do with both Fred and George. Somehow, he could feel the tense between his both brothers, the most mischievous prankster in Hogwarts. The air felt so odd around him when suddenly George sounded for the first time in that period, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Huh, Harry?" Ron was taken aback for the sudden sound and realised that Harry was not with them. He looked around the Great Hall but none the glimpse of Harry. "I dunno. Herm, do you know where is Harry?" asked Ron, looking at the girl beside him. Hermione just shrugged still with her eyes in the book.  
  
Fred suddenly stood up and said out, "I go and find Harry." Ron stood up too, wanting to join Fred but was stopped by George, grabbing his arm. Ron looked at George confused.  
  
George smiled a bit while looking at Fred's back who had walked to the door of the Great Hall, "Let Fred find him, it's his job. Let only 'Seek' search Harry."  
  
Ron looked at his brother worriedly, "Seek? George, are you alright?"  
  
George turned to look at his little brother with an innocent look. He blinked once and then twice and frowned. "Of course I am. Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Ron flushed a bit and shook his head. "Uh, nothing. I'm mistaken," and after thought he added to himself, "I guess."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Lucius walked swiftly into the library in the Malfoy Manor. He passed by his wife without looking at her or even greeted her. Narcissa looked puzzled and ran after her husband into the massive Malfoy library. It has hundreds sections especially about Dark Arts in every shelves inside the library. Mostly they were all ancient spells that were now forbidden to use although they were not consider as the Unforgivable Curse.  
  
"Anything that I can help, dear?" asked Narcissa once when she reached her husband. Lucius had already set his eyes on a book, 'Blood Binds with Spell and Curse'. He took the book and looked at Narcissa.  
  
"Cissa' how many types of Hide and Seek Dolls are there?" asked Lucius with a calm mask. He trusted his wife more than anything and sometimes, when he was asked about strategy of war by the Dark Lord and he was unsure he would always seek help from his wife. His wife too had helped him a lot with everything since they knew each other when they were fifteen.  
  
Narcissa was a new student of Hogwarts in the fifth year from France. She came to Hogwarts because her family migrated to England. For Lucius, he wouldn't be surprise for his own wife intelligence since she was in Ravenclaw herself.  
  
"I thought you already know. Well anywhere, there are five types."  
  
"Name them please."  
  
"Characters, Creatures, Eros, Immortal, and lastly Evil."  
  
"Draco's dolls, Dyemon and Gyaara are what type?"  
  
"They are Characters."  
  
"Cissa', I wanted to tell you something and I hope you would keep this secret away from the others." Narcissa merely nodded her head.  
  
Lucius continued, "Voldemort had send a pair of Hide and Seek Dolls and I think the dolls have two types, Creatures and Evil."  
  
"That's impossible. No dolls that have two types."  
  
"Well, the dolls are very special. When they possessed the people, the people would not show any sign of as being possess. They will act normal. These dolls are watching the Potter-boy. At all cost, I wanted our son to avoid from the doll. But I guess it's too late."  
  
"What do you mean by its too late? We could send our son to France and let him continue his study there." Narcissa frowned with a hint of confused in her tone.  
  
"Voldemort had put our son into his plot. We can't avoid it."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Narcissa angrily. "Lucius, I've told you many times that never put-"  
  
"It's not my fault; it's the STUPID RAT FAULT!"  
  
"You mean Peter?"  
  
Lucius nodded and continued, "I have to know who are the Hide and Seek. Severus will help us."  
  
"Why did Voldemort put our son into his evil plot?" asked Narcissa angrily.  
  
"Do you know the Artheginia Lucas curse?"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Draco walked passed the Great Hall while Blaise just walked into and realised that his friend was not with him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he shouted to Draco.  
  
"I'm meeting someone!"  
  
Blaise smirked, "Destiny soul, huh?"  
  
Draco just waved him goodbye.  
  
Blaise turned to the door when it suddenly pushed open and a body accidentally hit into him.  
  
"Weasley, watch where you're going!" it was one of the twins; he didn't know whether it was Fred or George.  
  
"Sorry, Zabini, didn't see you." Fred studied Zabini and scowled. He asked, "Where's Malfoy?"  
  
"Why should he stick with me?"  
  
"He's your friend, isn't he?"  
  
"Although he is my friend, he shouldn't stick with me like glue forever. He needed privacy sometimes. Why are you asking about him?" asked Zabini who had glowered a bit.  
  
Fred looked at his left and could feel the presence of Malfoy walking.  
  
"Wondering," replied Fred without looking at Blaise and walked straight to the left. Blaise looked at Fred oddly but just shook his head and went into the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Draco went into his godfather's chamber. Before he could knock the oak mahogany twin door, it had been pulled open by none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"Come inside," told Severus to his godson.  
  
Once when both of them inside and sat on their usual seats, Severus started first, "So, who is your-"  
  
"Harry Potter!" replied Draco cheerfully. Severus looked at his own and only godson sadly but anywhere, not to disappointed Draco, he gave a smile.  
  
'Draco, you have to be strong in this relationship. Worst will come as the plot of the Dark Lord boundless,' thought Severus by himself. Severus stood up and came to Draco.  
  
"What are you doing in your Slytherin dorm; you have your own chamber, Draco. You are a Head-Boy; you're not supposed to be sleeping in the dorm."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor." Severus raised one eye-brow as he heard the word 'professor'. He knew that only in a guilty expression will Draco act very polite towards him.  
  
"Anywhere, tell Pansy and Lisa Turpin to meet me after dinner tonight."  
  
"Why don't you owl to them?"  
  
"I hate to go to the stinky owlery! Unless, if you-"  
  
Draco quickly cut his godfather's word, "Uh- better no. I'll tell them. Did they do anything wrong?"  
  
"Yes, they stalked on you last night."  
  
"Oh," Draco just gazed into the floor. After several seconds, he broke the ice between them, "Did they know?"  
  
"No, they don't."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Narcissa joined his husband to his study-room. She sat across him and said, "Of course I know about that curse. It's a forbidden nowadays. Besides, didn't one of your ancestors was cursed by that, right?"  
  
"Yes and the Dark Lord had summoned the curse to Harry Potter."  
  
"But it has an escape, if Harry is not a virgin anymore, that curse would not activate."  
  
"He is and he's currently pregnant now. Severus said that our Malfoy blood had mixed with Potter. So, Potter is pregnant a Malfoy child, Draco's child."  
  
Naricissa was shocked and then happiness looked appeared at her beautiful face, "I don't believe it. I'm actually going to be a grandmother. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
Lucius merely shook his head as he sigh. "Cissa', don't take this seriously first. We still didn't know whether it is positive that he is carrying a Malfoy or not. Severus said that if it's not Draco, than it must be another person but he said that he was very sure it was Draco."  
  
Suddenly, Narcissa stood and excuse herself from her husband. Lucius looked at Narcissa, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Hogwarts."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
It was lunch time and Harry was walking with Fred and George who were suddenly right-away walked beside him from nowhere. Of course, they talked to him especially about the Quitdditch game that was going to be held in two weeks. A voice kept on repeating in Harry's mind, saying Hide and Seek Dolls.  
  
The conversation that he had with Draco last time about the dolls made him eerie all the way and now, he was wondering if the dolls had already possessed two students in Hogwarts. He wondered who they were. But he didn't see any of them. The dolls were still in the hand of Hermione and nothing sign shown in both of the dolls.  
  
While he was thinking all about this Hide and Seek Dolls, one of the twin suddenly said something to him but he didn't quite catch what it was.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said ever heard of Artheginia Lucas?" Harry shook his head as they stopped walking. He looked at both of them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Lucius was finding the words of Artheginia Lucas until he saw them. He quickly went to find the page and once when he reached it, he read it quietly:  
  
'Artheginia Lucas resembled as the Arthemis Curse but this curse/spell is much uncomplicated than the Arthemis. It was first used in 1564.  
  
The blood of another family mixed with the other could activate the curse/spell but not fully. It need one person either both from two family to be cast by this. The way the person would cast this curse/spell into someone is by putting his/her own wand into the mixing blood.  
  
With its simple way of it, it was used almost by everyone but was suddenly forbid in 1922 after many consequences occurred since it attracted creatures of darkness.'  
  
Lucius sighed closed the book. "This thing really getting me a headache!"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
As Fred or George or whichever are they that were explaining about the Artheginia Lucas, Harry's jaw wide-opened as newly information came piece by piece.  
  
"Goerge, I-" but Harry's word was cut.  
  
"You mean Fred."  
  
"Fred, how did you know about this?"  
  
"Well, we accidentally read a page that was read by Blaise Zabini. We looked at him reading a book so intimately so we just curious what it was and we found out this," told Fred.  
  
Than George continued, "Are you pregnant, Harry? Have you been cursed by you-know-who? That's why you can't play Quitdditch anymore right? Besides, you are gaining weight? It is possible you are pregnant especially when last time that you kept on vomiting in the morning and when it came to lunch or dinner, you eat a lot like you never eat before."  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Tell us and we will never ask you anymore besides, we just want you to trust us too," told Fred to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Fred and then to George. He was feeling unsure but a voice kept on telling him that just trusted them. Harry licked his upper-lip and replied, "Yes, I'm pregnant. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone."  
  
George smiled happily to Harry. "Congrates!" Harry hasn't the feeling to smile back since he was still feeling unsure whether he was doing the right thing or not.  
  
They continued to wakled silently when Fred interrupted their silent-walk, "Malfoy huh?" Harry frowned. He didn't understand yet he was afraid, but why was he afraid with Fred and Goerge, they are not evil. They don't work under Voldemort but why he felt aware. Harry wanted to ask how they knew but chose to be silent. George quickly replied since he could felt the feeling of distrust from Harry. "The way you look at Malfoy and the way he looks at you."  
  
That comment made Harry red in the face. "The way Malfoy looked at me?" repeated Harry to himself.  
  
"I think he would make a good father, I guess," said George. The feeling of aware and distrust suddenly demolished once when George said that. He smiled dreamily when he remembered Draco. Oh, how it felt so heavenly last night. He spent the whole night with him that till Draco didn't want to go back to his chamber. With lots of coaxing from Harry, Draco had to go back at last.  
  
"I knew it that some of you would get over Draco. At least, I'm glad that both of you know about Draco and me. I don't think so Ron would agree with it since Draco had made his life a living hell and for Hermione, I have no idea."  
  
At last, the arrived at the Great Hall, before Fred and George together pushed the door, they looked at Harry and said at the same time, "Thanks, for trusting us."  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Of course, in the Great Hall, Harry and Draco couldn't stop stealing glances on each other. Harry would often smiled sweetly to Draco whenever he caught Draco stared at him. That always made the blond-boy blushed.  
  
"Cute," chuckled Harry to himself when he saw Draco blushed. Hermione caught him, "Who?"  
  
Harry snapped quickly and smiled innocently, "Nothing, I just remembered something that is cute." Harry sighed dreamily. "My life is so good, everything is good."  
  
"Even when you-know-who is trying to murder you?" asked Ron when suddenly Herm punched lightly on his chest.  
  
"Voldemort? Oh, please, can we forget about him just this once. Let him rot, he's nothing but skin and bones! Let us sing 'Joy to the World'!"  
  
"He's insane!" said Ron worriedly. And then, Harry started to sing the song of Joy to the World. Fred and George joined in singing together. "Oh my god, he is," told Seamus to Ron and Herm. Herm just rolled her eyes and whispered to Ron.  
  
"Get a grip, Ron. Mood-swing, remember?"  
  
While on the other table, in the same room, Blaise laughed loudly seeing the boy-who-lived singing Joy to the World as if he just defeated Lord Voldemort. "Mood-swing, "told Draco to himself. Suddenly, an owl dropped him a letter same to Harry too. It was from Dumbledore telling them to meet him now before class started since it was urgent.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Osiris was walking back to his chamber from the Great Hall. Before he went into his chamber, he remembered his sin pixie, Hades. He looked at it that was currently eating a chocolate muffin while hugging his left leg. Since his first class Defence Against Dark Arts, many curious students asked him numerous question about Hades. Since Hades was small and his eyes were cute like little puppy, it made many students wanted to pet it but it was too afraid that it hid into his master's robe, much to the disappointment of everybody.  
  
He just told them that Hades was a Sin Pixie. A Sin Pixie is not like a house-elf that talked or doing works. Sin Pixies were like any ordinary pets, all people have to do is to feed them, pet them, they were just like cats.  
  
But his class with Potter hasn't started yet.  
  
"Hades, I want you to do me a favour."  
  
Hades looked at his master with full attention. "I want you to be found by Harry Potter since I saw that Dumbledore just send him a letter. Be quick before he arrived there."  
  
Hades just nodded its head and rushed quickly from his master. He smiled proudly and thought to himself, 'A Sin Pixie is always loyal to its master for eternity.'  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Narcissa walked swiftly like every Malfoy lady would. Her head held proudly high and nodded to some students that she knew of their family well, mostly pureblood. As she spotted Severus, she quickly walked after him.  
  
"Severus."  
  
That made Severus, the Potion Master of Hogwarts jumped.  
  
"That would made students laughed at you if they saw your action just now." Pinkish started to creep on both of his cheeks. "Even that thing too," continued Narcissa, teasing her only cousin.  
  
"My lady-"  
  
"My lady, oh how polite of you my dear cousin. Anywhere, I need to meet Dumbledore. This is urgent!"  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
A/N: What do you think, should I make the baby a girl or a boy or twin? I got a bit of writer-block and please don't complain about the kissing scene, that was my first time [not my first time in writing about kissing scene] but my first time in posting my kissing scene, but in writing, it was my third time ^_^; Anywhere, happy news everyone- Osiris is NOT going to play a big part in this story but his pet, Hades is playing a BIG part.  
  
Anywhere, I know my writing is very BAD so, if can, just IGNORE bout it. I'm not angry but I'm just telling, no hard feeling, that's all. This is my first Harry Potter fic so it's only a FIRST-TRY for me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
NayNymic  
  
Layce74  
  
Kairi Ann  
  
Fiery Pheonix - I hope this chapter is longer to you  
  
Sylvia Sylverton  
  
MissAssassin  
  
DevilsDarling  
  
bakachan17 - thanks a lot  
  
Lyla Snape - I stop there because one thing is that, I can't think what to do next with the kissing scene I mean, and I'm quite amateur in writing this stuff but I love reading them especially if you read Un Dieu Anonyme by switchknife. Try and go to my 'favourite stories' and read this fic. IT'S SO COOL!  
  
A/N: The next chapter, Hades is attracted to Harry. Narcissa will be in high spirits for having a grandchild and a planning of BONDING CEREMONY?! If there are any mistakes, forgive me. ~HAPPY NEW YEAR~  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~ 


	9. Nothing to Lose

~Nothing to Lose~  
  
Note: * blah . . . . blah . . . * {parseltongue}  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
A little beautiful creature clambered through the hallway without any students caught itself. Hades, the Sin Pixie of Master Osiris, quietly ran with its light footsteps but as fast as a lightning. There, Hades saw Harry Potter, the boy that his master aimed. The creature felt attracted to the boy that he saw as if a power of attraction calling from the boy. The smell of the boy was so intoxicating and strong. But no matter what, it has to finish his master's order. So, it quickly ran to him and hit himself into one of Harry's foot.  
  
BAMP!  
  
Harry gasped with surprise and quickly grabbed his wand and surged to whomever behind of him. He turned to his back and blinked for there was no one. He looked down and saw a very beautiful creature. He heard from Hermione and Ron that the new professor DADA, Professor Dwright, has a pixie, that as fair as the sun but when it covered in the shadow, it as shade as the night.  
  
"Hello there," Harry greeted. The creature walked backward, staring at Harry curiosity. Harry kneeled as he smiled to the little creature. The creature just stood there, blinking with its innocent eyes.  
  
Harry slowly reached for it and as he realized that the little creature would not go away, he patted its head affectionately. The pixie responded it, purring like a little cat.  
  
"You are such a wonderful elf," Harry said in his soft tone. The pixie suddenly shook its head.  
  
"What, you're not wonderful?" asked Harry with amused. The pixie frowned as if saying that, not that part.  
  
"Or you mean, you're not an elf?" The pixie nodded its head.  
  
"Hmm, but you really look like an elf. Only that you can't talk that's all. But you are the most beautiful one I've ever met."  
  
Suddenly the creature took Harry's wand. Harry was shocked but he got ready if the creature was trying to attack him or not. But of course, it's impossible because a creature like that can't and do not know how to use a wand. But what Harry thought was beyond his mind, the little pixie made a violet sparked of 'Pixie'.  
  
Harry was fascinated. He picked up the pixie and made it comfortable into his arms. "Pixie and elf is the same. But it seemed that you want me to consider you as pixie, very well then. What's your name?"  
  
The little creature, which was still holding Harry's wand made the same violet sparked of 'Hades'.  
  
"Hello, Hades. I'm Harry. Do you mind if I pet you for a while? Don't worry; I'm not going to steal you for I know your master will be searching for you." The pet just nodded its head.  
  
"Well, let's go then. I'm going to bring you to the headmaster's chamber. I want you to stay good with me, ok." And the pixie just nodded its head.  
  
Harry chuckled as he watched the pixie nodded its own head. 'How adorable,' thought Harry silently.  
  
What Harry didn't know is that dark creature would always attract to whoever got the curse and was on the pregnancy when reached the fourth month.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
Everything seemed too much for Draco. Here, there was his mother, there was also his godfather, Severus, and not forgotten too, his beloved emerald- eyes boy was there too who was blushing madly while patting an elf or a pixie or whatever it was call.  
  
He had been debating a bit with Harry about what the creature should consider as. Of course, Draco won but when Harry's mood-swing got the great of him, Draco gulped and raised a white flag. And all of them, including Draco, were facing Dumbledore who was smiling with twinkle sparking here and there like as if Voldemort had just died yesterday. And man, ouch! That sparkling twinkle really hurt Draco's eyes.  
  
Just several minute ago, everything was like a dream, a very unexplainable fast dream. Dumbledore just told them about the curse and the pregnancy. Merlin! Draco was only sixteen years old and he already became a FATHER?!  
  
He never thought of becoming a father yet or about BONDING CEREMONY?! Why everything was too fast to him?  
  
Draco could feel Harry's tensed, Narcissa was composing herself but in her heart, she wanted to squeal happily but that would be unMalfoyish while Severus just Severus.  
  
The room had been silence for the past five minutes but none moved and none wanted to break the silence.  
  
At last, Narcissa burst with enthusiasm for she can't held herself anymore, "I want Madame Pomfrey to check Harry for I want to know what the sex of the baby. And other than that, we must set the date of the bonding ceremony. It got to be in the Malfoy's garden. I'm going to call Paris and Co. for the decoration of the ceremony. Oh, and about the robes, I must call Luciana for advise to find the best and greatest tailor in the wizarding world or maybe I would probably chose Earofilas Tailors for I heard they are always got the greatest design and textures of robes. Harry has to stay several days in the Malfoy Manor with me. Don't worry; I will assign several professors for private study in the Manor. Oh, and by the way I want-"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped down. Her mother was talking all about the bonding ceremony. She was so happy and kept on babbling all about the ceremony this, ceremony that and then Harry this and Harry that and then back to the ceremony this and ceremony that.  
  
Narcissa stopped with a delighted expression plastered on her fair and beautiful face. "So, how is that?" asked Naricissa with a hopeful voice.  
  
"Mom, I think-" Draco started but was cut by Narcissa.  
  
"Baby dray, I'm not asking you. Besides, I'm quite serious in this. I want everything to be perfect and beautiful. Oh, I just remember something, about your honeymoon, dray-"  
  
"Mom, I-"  
  
"I can't believe my only son actually has grown up! Anyway, the ceremony-"  
  
"Mom, please-"  
  
"Of course, before the ceremony, you can't meet Harry for one week-"  
  
"Mom, I- WHAT?! ONE WEEK?!"  
  
"Yes, dray. It's the Malfoy tradition."  
  
"I can't believe we have a TRADITION?!" shouted Draco shockingly.  
  
"Sounds like your father in his younger age. He said the same words in the planning of the bonding ceremony. Lucius's mother acted exactly like Narcissa, saying ceremony this and that, and everything this and that," said Severus without any cold tone in them but an amused one though his face was masked with cold expression.  
  
In the whole meeting, Dumbledore just smiled with amused as he acted like the audience watching the scene in front of him. Harry was quite but blushing the whole time while his hand never left to pat the pixie's head. Severus would sound some of the time and then resumed to his usual expressionless, Narcissa will kept on babbling, cutting his son's sentence while Draco was too annoyed with his mother who kept on cutting him.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
The whole afternoon, Dumbledore didn't let Harry continue his class so his class with the new professor was cancelled. Harry sighed for he actually had waited for the afternoon to meet the new professor Dwright.  
  
He was now in the Hospital Wing with none other than Narcissa, Draco's over- enthusiasm mother. Draco, who protested that he too want to join Harry to the infirmary, was given a glare by his mom and Draco stopped.  
  
But her sweetness suddenly came over her and smiled softly to him, "I'm sorry, dray, but you have to get to class. I don't want to see my son fail this year just because he skips classes." She kissed Draco's forehead as Draco blushed madly for the public affection. And with that, Draco withdrew and went to his class, leaving Harry to Narcissa but not before he gave Harry a light kissed on the lips.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was checking his stomach while the pixie that Harry found, still stuck with him. The pixie silently sat beside Harry. Narcissa was still smiling excitedly for she can't wait the news of the gender.  
  
Harry heard Madame Pomfrey muttered a spell that Harry never heard before. A big blue bubble came out from Harry's stomach. Harry didn't see anything inside the blue bubble and Narcissa was frowning for she didn't quite understand what's with the bubble.  
  
"If you don't mind I'm interrupting you, what the bubble for?" asked Narcissa.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stared at the blonde woman beside her. "I thought you ever been through this when you were pregnant Draco."  
  
"To tell you truthfully, no, I never. Lucius's mother never wanted or anyone to know what is zi gender of my baby," replied Narcissa with a proud tone but didn't realized that she was replying in the accent from her native tongue, France.  
  
"I see." Madame Pomfrey looked back at the blue bubble and gasped.  
  
"What?" asked Narcissa with a slight tone of worry.  
  
"Anything wrong with my baby?" asked the shocked Harry, looking at Madme Pomfrey bewildered.  
  
"Not baby, Harry. Babies."  
  
"TWIN!" Harry and Narcissa shouted together in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I think we could get along, Harry Malfoy," smiled Narcissa sweetly especially when she emphasized 'Harry Malfoy'.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"*Tom, are you just going to sit here and watch the whole scene?*"  
  
Voldemort took a glance at Nagini and back to the mirror that showed Harry in the Gryffindor dorm.  
  
"*Probably, until the little creature of Dwright totally attracted to Harry and then, I would hand the following story to Dwright. That time, I would take a deep rest. I have made many counting in this story and I'm very sure with my plot except for the bonding ceremony.*"  
  
"*Will you let them doing the bonding ceremony? I don't think so it's a good thing to do. It will strengthen more power to Potter. This curse has its own advantage and disadvantage. I'm sure that you know every each of them.*"  
  
"*Yes, I do. Actually, it's my story too.*"  
  
"*You mean, the part of the bonding ceremony?*"  
  
"*Yes. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, the twin Weasley, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. They are all the main seven characters. Sadly, I can't control Dumbledore for he was too strong in mind. The only way is that, we have to kidnap Harry Potter before the bonding ceremony. Besides, his pregnancy now had entered the fourth month, what could I say, he need some protection from us.*" Voldemort grinned wickedly and summoned a person from his Death-eater circle by using the mark.  
  
A man suddenly appeared and it was Lucius Malfoy who was wearing without neither mask nor a hood. He bowed to Voldemort in a full respected gesture. After Lucius stood up, he looked at the side of the room and saw Nagini. Lucius flinched a bit when he saw the snake and could feel his body chill a bit. Whenever the snake was around, it would always give Lucius the chill feeling.  
  
Lucius tried to pay attention to Voldemort, trying to forget the other occupant inside the room.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, I want you to do me a favor, could you?" asked Voldemort though Voldemort knew that Malfoy would never disagree.  
  
"Yes, my lord. Anything."  
  
Voldemort grinned wickedly that could send chill behind Lucius' spine. "Your wife seemed to want to be in this story for some reasons."  
  
Lucius gripped his robe but still with his composed look. "In the day of the bonding ceremony, I want you to kidnap Harry Potter and apparate to here or else, something bad would happen. Your precious son, Draco and lovely wife, Narcissa are now my characters. In a snap of my finger, I could do anything to them, do you understand me?"  
  
Lucius gripped tighter his robe but replied quickly enough, "Yes, my lord."  
  
"Good, you may go now."  
  
Lucius bowed and walked away from the dark lord. Just before he could push the oak door open that lead to outside, Voldemort's voice stopped him.  
  
"Lucius, do you know why I assign you this task?"  
  
Lucius turned slowly to Voldemort, facing the dark lord once more. Voldemort's face, pale as the moon, but still has the contrast of his manhood face though he could be sixty something, looking at Lucius with an unreadable expression. He showed nothing but only wicked and evil eyes that could be smiling evilly.  
  
Lucius never understand Voldemort. Why did he join Voldemort? He wondered why but Lucius couldn't answer. Maybe because he didn't want to end up like the Potter family, maybe because his status is very important, or maybe because he didn't want Voldemort to hurt his family.  
  
"No, my lord," replied Lucius simple.  
  
Voldemort grinned viciously. How Lucius hated that smiled, how he wished he could wipe that thing off from that ugly man but what could he do for he's only a mere servant in the darkness but mere master in public.  
  
"I want to know your loyalty lies in where. You may go now, Lucius. Make sure it would be interesting."  
  
Lucius bowed once more to him and quickly walked away. When the door of the chamber had closed, Voldemort faced once more to the mirror that showed nothing but only his reflection for everyone of his characters were sleeping already.  
  
"*Nagini*"  
  
"*Yes, Tom*"  
  
Voldemort frowned.  
  
"*Am I so cruel?*"  
  
Nagini was quite for a while for she was unsure.  
  
She replied, "*No.*"  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
"TWIN!" shouted Draco loudly. Draco was inside Severus's chamber together with his mother. Draco had eaten his dinner fast and straight-away to the dungeon in a speed of light. His mother was smiling, well not actually smiling but almost grinning like a Chester cat. But that would not suit for a Malfoy especially when it considered as 'female Malfoy'.  
  
"Twin!" Draco said out loudly again, instead of shouting it like just now.  
  
"Twin!" Draco said it in his now quite voice. Amaze showed in his blue-grey eyes.  
  
"Can you please stop saying that?! It irritates me so much!" Severus growled to Draco who still kept on chanting 'twin', 'twin', 'twin' with several changed of tones.  
  
Draco seemed to ignore his godfather's comments because he still continued, "Twin!"  
  
Severus slapped his forehead. "I would be stupid staying here and hearing you mumbling twin, twin, twin for the whole day!"  
  
"Sev, my dear, don't be too harsh on him. Imagine if you have your own family and then you just found out your wife-," Narcissa paused for awhile and added after second thought, "-or maybe, ahem, your husband-"  
  
Severus twitched on that.  
  
"-is pregnant. What will you do? Of course, you will be so amaze or shock and so happy that all you have to do is doing something that can't be understood neither to other people nor to you."  
  
"That's why I don't want to have a family! It would make me insane after what my eyes had witnessed especially this!" Severus pointed to Draco who was still chanting to himself of 'twin'.  
  
Suddenly Draco said out a bit loudly so that both his mother and Severus could hear what he was saying. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Then don't!" replied Severus cruelly.  
  
Draco ignored his godfather's comment for the second time. "I'm going out, mother. Thanks for the news. Bye, Sev!" and Draco quickly dashed for the door and ran out.  
  
Draco ran fast! As fast as he his legs could make him. He's sixteen for Merlin sake and he had already responsibility in his palm to take care. He didn't mind taking care of Harry and the babies but Voldemort was still on the loose.  
  
Besides, after what he heard about the curse, he was afraid. Not afraid because of himself and his life but he was afraid because of Harry's life and his children! Next thing again, the curse was summoned by none other than Voldemort and these were all the Dark Lord's plot.  
  
He kept on running, and running and running for he didn't want to see his real surrounding. He wanted them to be blurred. He wanted to understand something- why did Harry and he together had to face this burden well, especially to Harry himself.  
  
'I have to find Harry. Though I'm happy of this news but have to think about he and the babies safety first,' thought Draco to himself who was still running until suddenly he knocked someone and he stumbled to the ground.  
  
He closed his eyes as he could feel the pain flowed into him when suddenly a voice, a voice that he called as angel yet, a voice of a soul that he sympathy so much and would do anything to protect 'him'.  
  
A soul that he loved for so long even though he never realized them until now. . .  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" Green wide eyes stared back at cold blue-grey eyes.  
  
"H-Harry!" Draco breathed out. Harry kneeled down and it made him looked as if a ball with two legs. Draco suddenly, without a second, wrapped his arms around Harry.  
  
Harry blinked. He didn't know why suddenly Draco acted like that. Luckily it was evening and many students were inside the Great Hall for dinner or else, it would be a scene for there, Draco was hugging none other than Harry Potter.  
  
Draco then kissed Harry softly on the lips and pushed back to stare back at him. "I swear that I will protect you no matter what! Though I'm not ready yet having a family and responsibility to be concerned, but- I- I-"  
  
"Shh," Harry shushed him and hugged him back.  
  
For several seconds they stayed like that. Draco then kissed Harry passionately and zealously that each other understood within the kiss.  
  
For it was kiss without words to express but just through kiss.  
  
The needed of air was greatly and they had to pushed each other to gasp more air into their lungs. But their eyes, never leave each other.  
  
Harry chuckled a bit after a few seconds of gasping air.  
  
"What?" asked Draco.  
  
"You're acting out-of-character, Dray or- should I still call you Draco?"  
  
"Either, sweety!"  
  
"Eww. . . . I hate that one! Something must have gone wrong inside your head. You really- opened, just now! It's like first time to me."  
  
Draco let go of Harry and stood up. He then put out his hand so to make Harry take his and helped him to get up.  
  
Draco frowned as Harry stood up from the ground.  
  
"I though you had plan to not eating in public anymore starting from tonight," said Draco.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm on my way to professor Snape's chamber. Your mother called me. I think I would be staying in your manor starting tomorrow. I found out that everything of my belongings was packed already."  
  
"WHAT?! You're leaving?! We- we just had been together for like two or three days and then you- you- my mother- manor- staying- DAMNIT!" Draco punched his palm in a full force and pouted childishly.  
  
Harry chuckled a bit at the scene and quickly gathered Draco's left arm into his.  
  
"You're available right now?" asked Harry with a sweet smiled that made Draco melted.  
  
"I well- I-" Draco couldn't believe himself, he, a Malfoy, stuttering which was unMalfoyish. Damn, hormones!  
  
And then the word 'available' struck to his head. He thought of it until it got further and blushed but his other side screamed at him, 'Bad, Draco. PERVERT THOUGHT!'  
  
Harry realized Draco's blushing and he knew that the other boy was thinking of that. Harry blushed darker than Draco was. He slapped Draco's head but not too hard.  
  
"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"To make you stop thinking of THAT! What I mean is, are you free right now coz I want to walk with you around the lake, under the moon and stars, you know."  
  
Draco raised one eyebrow amusedly. "I didn't know you're that romantic!"  
  
Harry pouted angrily and it quickly made Draco remembered about pregnant people always had a bad and good mood-swings.  
  
"Uh, ok! But, what about your meeting with my mother?!"  
  
"Actually, I supposed to meet her at eight but now is just half-past seven. I have nothing to do so I thought that it is better if I go there first. Didn't know that I would bump you here, as always like before, strings of destiny had been tied around us. . . . "  
  
Draco squeezed Harry's hand back and smiled genuinely, a smile that Draco rarely made people see but this one, this one was only for Harry.  
  
They walked together out from Hogwart's building and went to the lake. Unknown to them, something was lurking in the dark, watching their every moved.  
  
~*~*_*~*~  
  
A/N: SORRY!!!!!!!! Yeah, n I know it's very short! I'm really sorry to post this chapter late due to my computer. Something had revoked my computer's hard disk and I lost all my documents. Other than that, I found out that my computer had been attacked by two types of virus and so, more problems occur! Please bear of my lateness. Thanks to the people who still support this fic. Next time, I'll update this fic faster, promise!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sylvia Sylverton  
  
foreverpotter – well, it's such an honour to me!  
  
Akiko Koishii  
  
wanderingwolf - *grin* I know and it really made me want to bang my head on the wall for that! Thnks for telling my mistake, I am really appreciate of it! Sankyuuuu! : )  
  
Lily86 – hehe, yeah me too. . . well, not really completely!  
  
godric1  
  
Fiery Phoenix  
  
Draco-n-Harry4ever  
  
Kairi Ann  
  
Miss Assassin  
  
LuciusAndSnapeRock – you are right about both male parents trying to cope with a girl, great idea but I think I should make twin!  
  
driven to insanity  
  
Ron  
  
Amethyst-Fairy  
  
Lo26 – omg. . . . *wide eyes* thank you soo much! I can't believe you actually making me more flatter! Thanks for your supportive! ^______________^ oh, and I'm really sori coz it's late. . . .  
  
Harry Potter-Malfoy  
  
Benjis VIP  
  
Megamie – konichiwa ne! arigato! Besides, I'm planning to make twin.  
  
A/N: The next chapter, hmmmmm, not telling! But still, Narcissa is still planning the bonding ceremony no matter what! And I'm really sori for my lateness! Damn stupid computer! And if there are many grammatical error and vocabulary, please bear with it coz I type this chap in one whole day without checking them before posting! {especially when I read the review of LO26, I type this chap even more faster which was just in 15 minutes}  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~ 


End file.
